


Победитель должен быть один

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Грядут 53-и Голодные игры, последние игры для Алека Лайтвуда, и последнее, чего он когда-либо хотел, это становится трибутом, но судьба решает по-своему





	Победитель должен быть один

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Предупреждения: кроссовер с миром С. Коллинз "Голодные игры", множество смертей второстепенных персонажей, описания убийств, также в наличии много крови, мало секса, "мокрый сон" одна штука и вольное обращение с обоими канонами
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; внесены изменения в оригинальный список победителей Голодных игр, мир "Сумеречных охотников" максимально вписан в мир "Голодных игр"

Где-то вдалеке раздалось пение дрозда, следом застрекотали сороки, чей многоголосый хор легко заглушили голоса лесорубов, которые, переговариваясь, вышли на смену. Эхо этих разговоров еще долго слышалось Алеку, замершему в своей засаде, едва ветер донес их первые отзвуки. Когда все наконец стихло, он покинул ветви сосны, ставшей ему невольным укрытием, и бесшумно спрыгнул на землю, легко перебросив немногочисленный улов — тройку зайцев, ловко связанных между собой, — через плечо.

Охота — не то занятие, за которым стоит быть застигнутым в любом из дистриктов, но близился день рождения Макса, а тот очень любил рагу из зайцев, что отец готовил исключительно по праздникам. Изабель была занята в школе и не могла пойти, а значит Алеку, только-только закончившему собственную смену на лесопилке, пришлось в очередной раз взять роль добытчика на себя. Лук, с которым он, в отличие от большинства жителей Седьмого дистрикта, прекрасно управлялся, был отличным подспорьем — не прошло и часа, как Алек настрелял достаточно дичи, чтобы хватило на всю семью, но очередная смена лесорубов внесла в его планы свои коррективы, вынудив потратить драгоценное время.

Картонный тубус, в котором аккуратно спрятал лук, Алек закинул себе на спину, и легким бегом устремился в сторону дома, приветливо кивая на редкие пожелания благ от соседей.  
Уже подбегая к дому, он в очередной раз порадовался удаленности деревни Победителей от основного поселения, хоть и понимал, что подобная отстраненность — скорее очередной способ выделить его семью из толпы, чем жест великодушия и поощрения со стороны Капитолия.

Отец Алека — Роберт — победил в тридцатых Голодных играх и на любые вопросы, связанные с этим, отвечал уклончиво или не отвечал вовсе, но порой Алек замечал грусть и какую-то не проходящую тоску в его глазах. Мать же — Мариз — напротив, любила говорить об играх и своем участии в них. С малых лет им и Изабель приходилось слушать истории о сражениях, выживании и славе. Из года в год в этих наставлениях слышалось одно: вы должны быть лучшими. Самыми сильными, самыми быстрыми, самыми ловкими. В детстве казалось, что нет ничего дороже, чем мамино восхищенное: «Ты — молодец», и скупая улыбка отца.

Все стало выглядеть совершенно иначе, когда Алеку исполнилось тринадцать, и его подруга Алина стала трибутом. Поначалу он даже не понял, почему взрослые вокруг такие печальные. Почему отец, ставший ментором у напарника Алины, стал еще более хмурым, чем обычно, а мать, знавшая Алину буквально с пелёнок, плакала, закрывшись у себя в комнате. Первые дни после Жатвы Алек даже завидовал более везучей, как он думал, подруге. Ее жизнь казалась похожей на сказку: великолепная сияющая в своей мощи столица, разноцветные яркие капитолийцы, прекрасное платье и безграничное обожание всех и каждого. Во время интервью Алек даже не сразу узнал Алину, невероятным образом преобразившуюся благодаря умелому макияжу и темно-зеленому платью. Но очарование и волшебство растворилось как дым, стоило выстрелить пушке, определявшей начало новых Голодных игр.

В этом не было силы. Не было красоты. Не было славы. Только кровь, грязь и смерть.

Алина была просто умницей. Она сражалась. Пережила бойню у Рога Изобилия, смогла добыть топор и даже победить в паре схваток один на один. На пятый день игр у нее появился союзник — трибут из Третьего дистрикта. Внешне парень выглядел так, будто его вот-вот снесет ветром, но что-то внутри Алека тревожно сжалось, несмотря на показушную радость всех вокруг, считавших, что союзник — даже такой — это только плюс.

Спустя сутки этот хиляк вытолкнул Алину прямо в лапы переродков, и Алек не мог перестать думать о том, что оказался прав.

Острые клыки мутантов разорвали девушку на части быстрее, чем можно было бы представить, но как бы Алек не хотел отвернуться и не смотреть, он просто не мог оставить подругу с этим один на один. Это было бы предательством. Так что он буквально заставил себя смотреть. Когда твари закончили свое пиршество, организаторы игр позаботились о том, чтобы то, что осталось от Алины, было снято с лучшего ракурса.

Эти животные выгрызли ей лицо, оставив на его месте кровавую кашу, сжевали половину органов, оторвали руку — единственное, что помогло бы опознать Алину, случись эта кровавая расправа в стороне от камер. На этой руке она носила плетеный браслет с резными деревянными вставками, украшенный одиноким красным камнем, — талисман на удачу, который должен был стать подарком Алека Алине на четырнадцатилетие.

Когда родители вернулись домой после коронации нового Победителя — им предсказуемо стал профи из Первого дистрикта, и мама вдруг опять начала говорить о значимости игр, Алек вел ей заткнуться. Мариз, шокированная резкостью использованных слов, изумленно смотрела на сына, прежде внимательно слушавшего и старательно выполнявшего все ее требования, Изабель едва не пищала от восторга — наконец-то покладистый старший брат преступил черту приличий, а отец впервые за все их детство проявил участие, попросив Алека поговорить с ним на улице.

Тот разговор Алек порой вспоминал до сих пор. Рассказ отца об играх, их сути, настолько отличался от того, что годами скармливала им мать, что Алек невольно задумался, а зачем он это ей позволил. Почему бы не говорить правду? Зачем все эта преувеличенная ложь? Ответ отца он помнил так же хорошо:

— Потому что так проще.

Проще жить. Проще любить. Проще растить детей, не думая, что однажды кто-то из них ступит на кровавое поле Арены. Проще готовить чужих детей к смерти. Проще улыбаться соседям. Просто так проще.

С тех пор каждая Жатва превратилась для Алека из праздника в худший кошмар. Каждый раз стоило руке сопровождающего — каждый раз нового — опуститься в стеклянный сосуд, Алек тревожно сжимал кулаки и то и дело бросал взгляды на Изабель, точно так же смотревшую на него с мест для девочек. Каждый раз в мгновение, когда размалеванный капитолиец с улыбкой зачитывал имя нового трибута, и им оказывалась не Изабель, не он сам, Алек корил себя за облегчение, в ту же секунду заполнявшее все его существо. Еще один год. Еще один отбор. Он корил себя за жесткую радость, что участь трибута его миновала. Ненавидел себя за то, что теперь обречен умирать кто-то другой.

Изабель его понимала и никогда не просила смотреть трансляции соревнований вместе с ней. Алек просто считал дни, пока сестренка не сжимала его плечо, безмолвно сообщая, что сегодня еще один ребенок из их дистрикта умер на Арене.

Так проходил год за годом.

Каждый раз, отмечая очередной день рождения, Алек отсчитывал дни, что ему осталось провести в этой игре в поддавки со смертью. Два месяца назад ему наконец-то исполнилось восемнадцать, а значит, это его последние иры. Последний раз для него. И первый для Макса, которому сегодня исполняется двенадцать. А значит, Алеку предстоит еще семь невероятно тревожных лет.

— Алек, Алек! — за своими размышлениями он и сам не заметил, как добрался до отчего дома, а младший брат выбежал ему навстречу. — Тебя не было слишком долго! Смена давно закончилась, Изабель волновалась!

— Что со мной может случиться в лесу? — заставил себя улыбнуться Алек, небрежным движением растрепывая и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы брата.

— Это зайцы? — уже переключился на другой объект Макс, разглядев драгоценную ношу на плече Алека. — Ты принес зайцев? Папа сделает рагу, да?

— Конечно, сделаю, — вдруг раздался голос отца. — Если твой брат поторопится и освежует этих зайцев.

— Я ему помогу, — высунулась из-за его спины Изабель.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот, вновь скрываясь в доме.

Вечером, когда от заячьего рагу осталась лишь грязная посуда, Изабель взялась помогать матери с уборкой, отец, вяло попрощавшись, скрылся в своем кабинете, а Алеку досталась почетная обязанность укладывать именинника спать.

— Спасибо за амулет, Алек, — Макс крутил в руках безделушку из дуба, что Алек старательно вырезал последние две недели. Изящная статуэтка в виде охотника, изготовившегося к стрельбе, стоила ему неоднократно изрезанных пальцев и нескольких бессонных ночей, но восхищение брата при взгляде на фигурку окупало их без всякого сомнения.

— Это твой защитник, — поправляя одеяло, отозвался Алек. — Можешь носить его как кулон или просто оставить как статуэтку.

— А ты сделаешь мне шнурок? — уточнил Макс.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Алек. — А теперь засыпай. Нас ждут непростые дни.

Макс молчаливо кивнул. Алек поднялся, собираясь погасить свет и закрыть дверь, но остановился, услышав тихое:

— Они ведь не выберут меня, да?

Алек глубоко вздохнул. Макс боялся игр. В его детстве не было воодушевляющих историй и сказок о почете и славе, он видел это кровавое действо таким, каким оно было на самом деле, а потому до ужаса боялся. После первых игр, что ему довелось посмотреть в более или менее осознанном возрасте, Алеку с Изабель пришлось по очереди ночевать в его комнате, чтобы разбудить Макса прежде, чем это сделают кошмары. Со временем тот снова смог спокойно спать, но страх — липкий, противный, первобытный — занял свое место в его душе и никуда не пропал, напоминая о себя все чаще и чаще.

— Конечно, нет, — отозвался Алек, наконец, выдавив из себя улыбку. — Твое имя написано всего один раз.

— Но такое ведь бывает! — возразил ему брат.

— Крайне редко. И точно не случится с тобой, — как можно спокойнее отозвался Алек.

— Ты обещаешь?

— Ты никогда не окажешься на Арене, Макс, — терпеливо повторил Алек. — Я обещаю.

Словно только этих слов и добивался, тот довольно улыбнулся и тут же прикрыл глаза, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

Алек не торопясь выключил свет, как можно тише затворил дверь и сам собрался отправиться на боковую, когда услышал тихий голос матери:

— Ты все еще ненавидишь меня, да? — Алек медленно повернулся, окидывая ее долгим взглядом.

Казалось, годы не властны над красотой Мариз Лайтвуд, которую продолжали любить и почитать в Капитолии даже спустя почти двадцать лет после ее победы в Голодных играх. Темные волосы без единого седого волоска, на лице ни следа от морщин, разве что в уголках глаз и губ. Она была облачена в привычное черное платье, облегавшее фигуру, которой могли бы позавидовать ровесницы ее дочери. По этом Мариз не растеряла ни силы, ни цепкого ума и, несмотря на многочисленные неудачи последних лет, оставалась одной из самых уважаемых менторов Панема.

— Из-за Алины, — будто Алек мог не понять причины ее вопроса, уточнила Мариз. — Мне всегда было интересно, сможешь ли ты отпустить это чувство, когда станешь старше.

— Канун новых игр — не лучшее время для этого вопроса, — наконец собрался с мыслями Алек.

— Это твои последние игры.

— Это первые игры Макса, — резко поправил ее Алек. — И то, что тебя это особо не заботит, о многом говорит.

— Ты не прав, — в тон ему отозвалась Мариз.

— Не убедила, — тщательно сдерживая рвущееся наружу раздражение, отозвался Алек, прежде чем уйти в свою комнату, стремительно закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Жатва.

Алеку всегда было интересно, как проходит этот день в других дистриктах. С чего начинается утро? Как ведут себя родители? Есть ли у них какие-то особые традиции?

Отец всегда облачался в строгий черный костюм, а перед выходом выпивал полстакана ячменного виски. Мариз надевала очередное, подогнанное точно по фигуре темное платье, ярко подводила глаза и губы, а на груди закрепляла крупную брошь в виде цветка — подарок мужа на свадьбу. Изабель откладывала привычные, слишком откровенные наряды в сторону, вытаскивая на свет божий более молодежную версию платья матери, завязывала волосы в тугой пучок. Алек же просто облачался в чистые брюки и футболку, пренебрегая рубашками, которые предпочитали его сверстники.

Сегодня он еще и помог одеться Максу, который метался по комнате, то застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, то расстегивая, то взбивая волосы, то приглаживая, и то и дело беспокойно поглядывая в окно. Когда пришло время идти, Алек взял его за руку и спокойно потянул прочь из дома, а Изабель, нагнавшая их у первого же поворота, тут же подхватила Макса за вторую руку.

Чем ближе они приближались к главной площади, где обычно устраивалась Жатва, тем отчетливей становилась дрожь, сотрясавшая их младшего братишку. Алек тревожно посмотрел на Изабель, судя по быстрому взгляду, разделявшую его опасения, и стиснул ладошку Макса в своей.

— Все будет хорошо. Сейчас мы зарегистрируемся. Простой укол пальца. Капля крови, которую нужно будет оставить на бумажке в указанном месте.

— Я помню, — тут же отозвался Макс. — Я не боюсь.

— Конечно, — мягко согласилась с ним Изабель, тут же хмурясь, заметив стройные ряды миротворцев, буквально наводнивших площадь.

Когда они подошли к стойкам регистрации, возле них уже растянулась длинная очередь, а места, где привычно располагались дети, из которых собирались выбрать новых трибутов, были наполовину заполнены. Изабель мягко улыбнулась Максу и коротко сжала плечо Алека, прежде чем направиться к месту регистрации девушек.

Очередь двигалась быстро.

— Как отметишься, просто иди к ребятам из своего класса, хорошо? — прошептал Алек Максу на ухо.

Тот с серьезным видом кивнул.

— Следующий!

Алек подтолкнул Макса к женщине в белоснежных перчатках, требовательно протягивавшей руку. Явно смущенный и встревоженный Макс на пару мгновений замялся, а потом все-таки протянул ей свою. Алек мрачной тенью наблюдал за происходящим, абсолютно игнорируя миротворца, что угрожающе дергал затвором своего автомата в его сторону. Когда Макс наконец ткнул окровавленным пальцем в указанную точку и направился в сторону остальных зарегистрированных, Алек не глядя протянул руку регистратору, быстро капнул кровью, куда положено, и последовал за ним.

Следуя дурацким правилам, детей разделяли на старших и младших, мальчиков и девочек. Поэтому все они оказались в разных частях площади. Немного оглядевшись, Алек отыскал взглядом Изабель, тут же махнувшую в ответ, после чего Алек перевел глаза на Макса, чья темная макушка выделялась на фоне более светловолосых однокашников.

Минуты до начала Жатвы всегда тянулись бесконечно. Под пристальными взглядами тихо переговаривавшихся детей на невысокую платформу перед Домом Правосудия, вынесли две большие чаши, заполненных белыми бумагами. Следом за ними появились все живые победители их дистрикта. Алек бегло скользнул взглядом по знакомым с детства лицам, недолго задержавшись на отце и матери, а затем вновь обратил все свое внимание на брата, дергавшегося на несколько рядов впереди него.

Наконец громко заиграл гимн Панема, на экранах, установленных на площади накануне, появился золотистый герб, а следом — история Голодных игр. Череда похожих друг на друга кадров жестоких убийств. Когда фильм закончился под неловкие аплодисменты больше со стороны самых младших, на возвышении рядом с Победителями появился полноватый мужчина. Разодетый в странный белый с лиловой окантовкой костюм, который едва было видно из-за обилия отделки из бисера и кружев, он щеголял мертвенно бледным лицом, на котором яркими пятнами выделялись подведенные ядовито-зелеными тенями глаза и насыщенно красные волосы.

— Жители Седьмого дистрикта! Я приветствую вас на Жатве, на которой мы узнаем имена наших новых героев — трибутов пятьдесят третьих Голодных игр! — картинно откашлявшись, с преувеличенной радостью воскликнул он. — Верьте в себя! Надейтесь! Стремитесь! И пусть удача всегда будет с вами!

Девиз игр, прозвучавший в конце его приветствия, прозвучал вовсе не так воодушевляюще, как капитолиец наверняка представлял, но его растерянность быстро исчезла с лица, сменившись широкой, практически клоунской улыбкой.

— Дамы, как всегда, вперед!

Он подошел к левой чаше, картинно медленно протянул руку, замер на доли мгновения, а затем все-таки выбрал один из обрывков бумаги. Все затаили дыхание. Капитолиец долго, мучительно долго разворачивал сверток, а развернув, довольно улыбнулся:

— И первым трибутом Седьмого дистрикта становится... Люси Трейн!

Взгляд Алека невольно метнулся к голубоглазой блондинке — однокласснице Изабель, которая, явно ошеломленная тем, что выпало ее имя, несколько замешкалась, прежде чем направиться к постаменту, где встала слева от капитолийца, решившего ее судьбу.

— А теперь мальчики! — восторженно, будто ребенок, дорвавшийся до сладостей, воскликнул тот, тут же направившись к правой чаше.

Здесь он, не долго раздумывая, ухватил сверток из самого центра, и быстро развернул, но вдруг замер с распахнутым ртом, вглядываясь в написанное.

— Вот это да. Итак, второй трибут Седьмого дистрикта... Максвелл Лайтвуд!

Над площадью повисла тишина. Краем глаза Алек заметил, как резко побледнела и начала медленно сползать на пол мать, а отец, с широко распахнутыми то ли от удивления, то ли от ужаса глазами, едва успел подхватить ее.

— Есть доброволец! — раздался громкий уверенный голос.

Лишь когда лица всех, буквально всех на площади обратились к нему, а его собственное лицо вдруг появилось на экранах, Алек понял, что это сказал он.

***

Капитолий сверкал, блестел и горел всеми цветами радуги. На столицу давно опустилась ночь, но то тут то там то и дело раздавался грохот очередного фейерверка, а толпы, буквально толпы людей высыпали на улицы.

Алек отстраненно наблюдал за этой вакханалией с балкона. Последние несколько дней слились в калейдоскоп ярких, будто пятна масляной краски, событий, и сейчас, в редкую минутку покоя, у него наконец-то появилась возможность собраться с мыслями.

Он плохо помнил конец Жатвы. Объявление Флором — как оказалось, именно так звали их сопровождающего — его и Люси трибутами, гомон толпы, а потом Алек очнулся уже в одиночестве в пустой комнате, предназначенной для свиданий перед отправкой трибутов. Не успел он осмотреться, внутрь влетел Макс, который тут же повис у него на шее, сбивчиво что-то тараторя, прося прощения и то и дело хлюпая носом, в попытке скрыть слезы, уже затопившие глаза. Следом, мягко ступая по пышному ковру, вошла Изабель, практически бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Родителей не пустили, — ответила на так и не заданный вопрос она, подходя ближе, чтобы притянуть братьев в объятья.

Алек прикрыл глаза, жадно вдыхая аромат духов сестры. От Изабель пахло сосной и малиной. Ему всегда было интересно, где сестра добывала эти духи в Седьмом дистрикте, в котором любой предмет роскоши, сделанный не из дерева, был на вес золота.

— Постарайся выжить, братишка, — так же спокойно попросила Изабель минутой спустя, когда пара миротворцев приказала им уйти.

Не успел он перевести дух, дверь снова распахнулась, но на пороге показались не родители, которых Алек все еще ждал.

— Это подстава, Алек, — вместо приветствия заявила белокурая девушка.

— Лидия? — удивился он. — Что ты делаешь?

— Нет, что ты делаешь! — возмущенно ткнула в него пальцем девушка. — У нас план! Свадьба, твой пост в Доме Правосудия, мое избрание мэром... А ты все уничтожил, вызвавшись добровольцем на проклятые игры!

Тут в яростном тоне Лидии послышались хорошо знакомые Алеку, тщательно сдерживаемые слезы, и он недолго думая, притянул свою, уже наверняка бывшую, невесту ближе, позволяя той тихо всплакнуть в его рубашку.

— Ты станешь мэром и без меня, Лидия, — с легким укором заметил Алек.

— Чего это будет мне стоит? — пробурчала та. — Может, я проклята, Алек? Сначала Джон, теперь ты?..

— Не думай об этом, — одернул ее Алек, как делал всегда, стоило Лидии вспомнить о первом муже, погибшем на играх, спустя два месяца после их ранней даже по меркам дистрикта свадьбы.

— О, я тебе кое-что принесла, — отстранившись, пробормотала она, шаря по карманам. Спустя мгновение она вытащила на свет хорошо знакомый Алеку браслет. — Леди Пи просила отдать его тебе. Это ведь Алины, да?

Алек осторожно взял браслет, бегло пробежавшись пальцами по острым граням камня и темно-бурым пятнам, раскрасившим кожу и дерево, что он когда-то — теперь казалось, что целую жизнь назад, — использовал для этого браслета.

— Это был подарок, — кивнул Алек, наконец пряча его в карман. — Спасибо.

Вместо ответа Лидия грустно улыбнулась и мягко сжала его ладонь, а спустя мгновение Алек снова остался один.

Сколько прошло времени между этим свиданием и отправлением поезда — для него оставалось загадкой. Другим ярким пятном был завтрак утром следующего дня. Флор в не менее разноцветном, чем накануне наряде радостно приветствовал Алека, стоило тому зайти в комнату. При этом он даже не перестал жевать и размахивать гигантским десертом, зажатым в правой руке. Его родители также были тут — застегнутые на все пуговки, собранные, без каких-либо напоминаний о вчерашней эмоциональной встряске. Отец молча встал из-за стола и коротко обнял Алека, оставив того совершенно растерянным — подобное участие определенно не было для Роберта в порядке вещей, а вот Мариз, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.

— Алек, я... — начала было она.

— Я сделал то, что должен был. Ради семьи, — резко перебил ее Алек. — Обсудим мои шансы.

— Они не так плохи, как можно было бы подумать, — тут же взял слово отец. — Ты силен, красив, из знаменитой семьи — Капитолий любит подобные истории. Мы можем сыграть на этом и завоевать спонсоров.

— А Арена?

— Я затрудняюсь назвать оружие, с которым ты не справишься, — добавила Мариз. — Мы можем это сделать. Мы можем провести тебя через игры.

Самоуверенность ее тона почему-то здорово разозлила Алека:

— А как же Люси? — полюбопытствовал он. — Твой второй трибут? Ее ты сможешь провести через игры?

— Алек, — устало протянула Мариз.

— А Алина? Ей ты тоже это говорила? — слова сами вырывались из его рта. Алеку было плевать, что Флор смотрел на него восхищенно-жадным взглядом, будто оценивал призового скакуна, а отец стыдливо отводил глаза.

— Да, говорила! У нее были шансы выиграть! Но она была слишком доверчива, чтобы выжить! — вдруг закричала в ответ Мариз, вскочив на ноги. — Поговорим, когда перестанешь себя жалеть и сможешь рассуждать трезво! — она резко вышла из вагона.

— Пожалуй, я тоже пойду, отдохну, — пробормотал молчавший до сих пор Флор, с трудом поднимаясь со стула. — Последний бисквит был определенно лишним.

Когда Алек остался с отцом наедине, тот поднял голову и проговорил:

— Я помню их всех.

— Что? — не понял его Алек.

— Трибутов. Всех, кого тренировал. Всех, кто погиб. Я помню их имена. Сколько им было лет. Что они любили. В мой первый набор была девочка Констанция — милое дитя с куцыми косичками, — пояснил Роберт. — Ей было двенадцать. Я знал, что она умрет, едва окажется на Арене. И она это знала. Я сделал ставку на ее напарника. И она сделала все, чтобы тот продержался как можно дольше.

— Отец...

— Восемь лет назад трибутом стал младший брат моего друга, погибшего на Арене за год до того, как трибутом стал я, — продолжил Роберт. — И его я спасти тоже не смог. Я не допущу, чтобы имя моего сына дополнило этот список. Уверен, Мариз, тоже.

Повисла неловкая тишина, которую разрушила своим появлением Люси.

Громкий гогот и свист очередного салюта заставил Алека вынырнуть из своих раздумий и оглядеться по сторонам. На улицах все еще возбужденно шумели. Для капитолийцев игры — долгожданный любимый праздник, которого они ждут, как другие — своего девятнадцатилетия. Потому что больше никаких игр. Тебе исполняется девятнадцать — и исчезает угроза смертной казни, искусно замаскированной под яркое шоу. Ты становишься свободным. Относительно, конечно. Но все же. Теперь его свобода под большим вопросом.

— Александр? Почему не спишь? — вдруг раздался голос мужчины, невольно ставшего еще одной причиной смятения Алека.

Спустя мгновение рядом оказался и он сам. Магнус Бейн. Алек познакомился с ним сегодня утром, после того, как прошел достаточно унизительный первый этап подготовки к параду, включавший в себя душ, чем-то похожий на сдирание кожи, и санобработку. Магнус появился среди серых стен изолятора, будто сказочное существо из другого мира. И Алек подумал, что он выделялся бы и среди размалеванных капитолийцев, и среди более спокойных жителей любого из дистриктов. Его одежда была яркой, но гармоничной, идеально пологнанной по фигуре. Волосы — судя по всему его родные, а не нарощенные, — аккуратно уложены, а яркие пряди, выкрашенные в синий цвет, гармонировали с серо-синим костюмом. Но, пожалуй, самым главным отличием от уже привычных капитолийцев были глаза Магнуса. Ярко-желтые, золотистые, с длинным кошачьим зрачком. Линзы или нет — они придавали его лицу странное хищное выражение, а взгляду — глубину и проникновенность, вызвавшие в Алека невольную дрожь.

— Магнус Бейн. А ты...

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд.

— Александр, — будто пробуя его имя на вкус, протянул Магнус. — Я — твой главный дизайнер. И будь уверен, красавчик, я сделаю так, что у остальных трибутов не будет ни шанса.

Под его руководством Алека облачили в темно-синий костюм, который явно отличался от древесно-зеленых костюмов трибутов прошлых лет. Люси же, которой занималась Катарина — девушка, с которой Магнус постоянно обменивался едкими подколками, — облачили в красивое платье, чей цвет плавно перетекал из насыщенно-зеленого у лифа в синий у самого подола. Повозка с лошадьми, которая должна была вывезти их на арену перед тысячами зрителей, была выполнена из тонкого ажурного металла, и со стороны казалось, что ее образуют десятки переплетенных ветвей диковинного дерева. Магнус до последнего поправлял что-то в его костюме, стряхивал невидимые пылинки и будто случайно одергивал Алека, когда тот начинал слишком пристально смотреть на других участников игр.

— Не смотри на них, — вдруг пробормотал Магнус.

— Что? — переспросил Алек.

— Не смотри, — Магнус провел кончиками пальцев по его шее, поправляя воротник рубашки. — Пускай они смотрят, — и хитро улыбнулся, заставив Алека улыбнуться в ответ.

Наверное, со стороны это очень красиво. Двенадцать разноцветных колесниц, шикарно украшенных, трибуты, облаченные в изысканные наряды, отражающие суть их дистриктов. Краем глаза Алек заметил золотисто-белые одеяния пары из Первого дистрикта, голубые — у ребят из Четвертого, черные шахтерские робы Двенадцатого. Ревущая толпа, овации... Кто-то из трибутов махал зрителям, кто-то — в том числе и его партнерша Люси — восхищенно ворочал головой, рассматривая окружающее великолепие. Алек же, стиснув зубы, смотрел вперед, туда, где на балконе, в окружении богатеев и роскоши сидел Президент, затянутый в кипельно-белый костюм.

После приветственных слов Президента, оставшихся для Алека будто в тумане, их проводили сюда, в покои, что стали их домом до момента старта. Мариз вплотную занялась Люси, объясняя их дальнейшие действия, а Роберт, внимательно посмотрев на сына, отправил того спать. Только вот сон не шел. За стеной давно стихли все переговоры, погас свет, а Алек беспокойно ворочался на слишком широкой, слишком пышной, слишком мягкой кровати, пока наконец не вышел на балкон.

— Александр? — снова окликнул его Магнус.

— Да, прости, — дернулся Алек, возвращаясь в реальность. — Что ты спросил?

— Я спросил, почему ты не спишь, — ответил тот, прислонившись к парапету.

— Не могу уснуть, — пожал плечами Алек.

— Слишком много всего? — уточнил Магнус, а когда Алек кивнул, понимающе хмыкнул, из-за чего его глаза блеснули золотом. — К этому не легко привыкнуть.

— Привыкнуть? — тут же заметил Алек. — Я думал, ты родился в Капитолии?

— О, Александр, я родился в дистрикте, как и ты. Мне пришлось привыкать к жизни здесь, — Магнус поднес к губам бокал, что до сих пор просто держал в руках. — Иногда кажется, что я так и не привык.

— Но если теперь ты живешь здесь, — продолжил рассуждать Алек, — то тогда... — он ошеломленно посмотрел на Магнуса, — ты — Победитель! Но почему ты остался?..

Магнус залпом допил алкоголь и, поставив бокал на край парапета, сказал:

— Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести в такую ночь, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Завтра начнутся тренировки. Держи ухо востро и найди себе союзника, Алек.

— Магнус, — окликнул его тот. — Расскажи мне.

— Не сегодня, Александр.

***

— Ты готов? — Магнус отдал бокал с чем-то без всякого сомнения спиртным одному из своих помощников и, привстав на цыпочки, опять принялся поправлять Алеку воротник.

— Нет, — честно признался Алек, который боялся показаться глупым, слишком нелепым, ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее, из разряда «горели бы ваши Голодные игры синим пламенем!» — что точно разрушило бы все, чего они с Люси достигли за эти пару дней.

Ежедневные тренировки оказались отличным шансом оценить соперников. В этом наборе было много младших: из двадцати четырех трибутов — четырнадцать. К оставшимся относились профи, Алек и Люси, Дьюк — из Восьмого и Мелисса из Одиннадцатого дистрикта. Мелисса была тонкой как тростинка, Дьюк — недалек умом, Люси как потенциальную угрозу Алек не рассматривал, а вот профи заставили его насторожиться.

От Первого дистрикта это были Адамант и Сильва — оба светловолосые, высокие и одинаково надменные. Адамант легко орудовал секирой, запросто перерубая манекены, а Сильва специализировалась на метании кинжалов. Они держались друг друга и неохотно подпускали к себе кого-то еще. Исключением стал Джонатан — трибут Второго дистрикта. Высокий и светловолосый, он не обладал мощным телосложением, но что-то в его ухмылке и темных, почти черных глазах, казалось Алеку дьявольским. В конце концов, трибуты из Второго выигрывали куда чаще остальных дистриктов, а потому недооценивать их было бы глупостью. Его напарница Лилит легко орудовала кнутом, в ее руках казавшимся простой гибкой лентой.

Девушка из Четвертого — Камилла предпочитала простой меч и быстро сблизилась с остальными профи, чего не скажешь о еe партнере — Джейсе. Тот держался несколько в стороне от них, периодически бросая ненавидящие взгляды на Джонатана, и Алек ни за что ни понял бы из-за чего, если бы не пояснения отца. Как оказалось, Джейс до десяти лет воспитывался вместе с Джонатаном отцом последнего, Валентином — Победителем игр, известным своей кровожадностью. Видимо, общение друг с другом не прошло даром, даже спустя столько времени эти двое относились друг к другу весьма прохладно. А вот Алеку, к собственному удивлению, было легко общаться с Джейсом. Тот оказался непоседливым, шумным и своей непосредственностью напоминал Изабель. Как-то так сложилось, что все тренировки они проводили вместе, сначала тренируясь с манекенами, а после друг с другом. Их тренировочные бои всегда привлекали большое внимание, особенно со стороны профи, но Алек относился к этому вниманию с опаской, помня слова отца о своем особом положении.

Как оказалось, дело было не только в этом.

— Дело в твоем окружении, — просто заметил Джейс тяжело дыша после очередного боя на сей раз в рукопашную. — Даже если забыть о твоей кровной связи с двумя Победителями, менторами, в твоей команде есть еще один.

— Магнус? — Алек заинтересованно подался вперед. Как бы он не пытался разговорить дизайнера, тот ловко уходил от любых вопросов, а спрашивать у родителей означало выдать собственный интерес, что его не устраивало.

— Да, Магнус, — хмыкнул Джейс потягиваясь. — Он — местная знаменитость. Самый молодой Победитель, а теперь еще и дизайнер, одевающий привилегированных жителей Капитолия. Некоторые здесь многое отдали бы, чтобы просто с ним поговорить.

— Ни Магнус, ни мои родители не знают никакого секрета победы, — покачал головой Алек.

— Это не отменяет зависти.

Пожалуй, Алек мог это понять. Магнус был очень приятен в общении. Он будто источал невидимое тепло, которым окутывал собеседника, рядом с ним было уютно, спокойно, а мурлыкающий тон и едкие замечания заставляли смеяться до слез. Интересно, что явный дискомфорт в его присутствии испытывала только Мариз, которую буквально передергивало при одном взгляде на Магнуса. И хотя, опять же, Алеку было крайне любопытно узнать, в чем дело, спросить он так и не рискнул.

— Так, ты следующий, — Магнус снова провел рукой по его костюму, вызвав волны жара, которые тут же распространились по телу Алеку. — Просто будь собой. Цезарь сделает остальное.

Цезарь Фликерман — бессменный ведущий интервью и комментатор Голодных игр не менялся год от года. Все то же лицо, та же улыбка, те же искрометные шутки. Публика рукоплескала даже самым колким его остротам, любила и лелеяла, а тот любил и аплодировал ей в ответ. Известный своей страстью к перемене цвета волос, в этом году Цезарь перекрасил свои волосы и брови в ядовито-зеленый цвет, который чудом, не иначе, гармонировал с его костюмом, украшенным фонариками.

Он уже отпустил со сцены представителей Шестого дистрикта и сейчас замер, готовясь пригласить Алека на сцену.

— А теперь, дамы и господа, внимание на экран! — воскликнул он.

На экране отобразился герб Панема, а следом Алек увидел кадры хорошо знакомых ему улиц. Жатва. Его Жатва.

— Алек! — снова одернул его Магнус. — Не думай об этом. Твоя задача — казаться приветливым, милым парнем с невероятными глазами, каким ты и являешься. Не пытайся быть круче, чем ты есть. Не рассуждай вслух. Не смотри в зал. Я буду стоять у сцены, за кулисой с другой стороны. Капитолий уже у твоих ног. Просто позволь им туда упасть.  
Алек нахмурился, медленно осознавая, что тот только что сказал:

— Невероятными глазами?

Магнус смущенно облизнул губы, и Алек тут же прикипел к ним взглядом, просто не в силах посмотреть куда-то еще. Его разрывало от желания узнать, остался на них хотя бы след алкоголя, который Магнус употреблял просто в астрономических количествах, или же они будут сладко-терпкими, как те залитые карамелью орехи, что Магнус постоянно съедает перед едой.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — торопливо пробормотал тот.

— Трибут Седьмого дистрикта — Алек Лайтвуд! — раздалось со сцены.

Следом взревела толпа, и Магнус просто вытолкнул его под свет софитов.

***

Казалось, повторилась ночь после парада трибутов: то тут, то там вспыхивали фейерверки, толпы людей гудели на улицах, несмотря на поздний час. Родители и Люси давным-давно ушли спать, а Алек вновь застрял на балконе. Впрочем, как и все предыдущие ночи подряд.

— Снова не спишь? — качая головой, пробормотал Магнус, выходя на балкон без уже привычного бокала со спиртным. — Надо было уговорить Роберта выдать тебе снотворное.

— Думаешь, помогло бы? — фыркнул Алек.

— Попытаться стоило — пожал плечами тот. — И почему же ты не спишь сегодня?

— А ты спал в ночь перед стартом? — отозвался Алек, даже не надеясь на ответ, учитывая, как старательно Магнус избегал разговоров на эту тему.

— Нет, — вдруг честно признался Магнус, заставив Алека напряженно замереть в ожидании продолжения. — Ночь перед началом своих Игр я провел в обнимку с унитазом. Стоило сделать хотя бы пару шагов в сторону спальни, я начинал блевать дальше, чем видел. Угомонился только под утро.

— Почему? — Алек как завороженный смотрел на Магнуса, кошачьи глаза которого были подернуты томной поволокой, придававшей ему еще более загадочный, неземной вид.

— Я считал, что умру, — просто отозвался он. — По правде говоря, так считали все. Даже мой ментор. Впрочем, мне было двенадцать. Что еще он мог думать?

— Двенадцать? — изумленно повторил Алек.

— Мои первые игры, — кивнул Магнус с грустной улыбкой. — Но не последние, к сожалению.

Он запрокинул голову, глубоко вздыхая, и Алек невольно прикипел взглядом к вдруг замеченному светлому шраму, обычно скрывавшемуся под подбородком.

— А какой дистрикт...

— Четвертый, — ответил Магнус еще до того, как Алек закончил вопрос.

Алек придвинулся ближе, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы заметить, что еще немного — и они с Магнусом оказались бы прижатыми друг к другу, а Магнус, не упустивший этот факт, вдруг лукаво улыбнулся.

— Но там же трибуты — профи! Почему... — воскликнул Алек.

— Парню, который должен был вызваться с том году, показалось забавным мое избрание: ублюдку — и смерть как у ублюдка, в луже крови, грязи и все такое... — снова ответил прежде, чем он закончил, Магнус.

— О, — Алек смущенно отвел глаза, вдруг осознав, в насколько личную тему влез со своими вопросами. — Прости.

— Я в порядке, Александр, — покачал головой Магнус. — Я давно свыкся с тем, что никому не нужен. Тем более с моей внешностью после игр, — он помахал рукой, как бы указывая на свои глаза. — Поэтому и остался в Капитолии.

— Значит, это... — Алек прикусил губу, уже смущенный глупостью своего вопроса, — не линзы?

— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус с улыбкой. — Не линзы.

Именно в этот момент Алек вдруг осознал: их разделяло не более дюйма свободного пространства, рука Магнуса тесно прижималась к его ладони, а глаза — золотистые, сверкающие в темноте — смотрели прямо на него. Тело обдало жаром, дыхание перехватило, а затем Алек почувствовал тонкий аромат сандала, источаемый Магнусом. Одного вздоха оказалось достаточно, чтобы голова закружилась, в висках судорожно запульсировало, а Магнус даже не думал отодвигаться.

— Я хочу знать, что произошло, — наконец, собрался с мыслями Алек.

Магнус покачал головой, не отводя от него задумчивого взгляда:

— Нет, не хочешь, — он все-таки отстранился, чуть передернув плечами от резко подувшего холодного ветра. — Иди спать, Александр.

И Алек не нашел в себе сил противоречить.

***

За время, проведенное в Капитолии, сон превратился в мучение. Алек долго ворочался, даже не пытаясь закрыть глаза, потом несколько часов проводил на балконе, неизменно сталкиваясь там с Магнусом, каким-то неведомым образом чувствовавшим, когда он там появится. Собственно благодаря этим столкновениям он узнал об играх, менторах, распорядителях и спонсорах больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь в семье двух Победителей. Наверное, поэтому и считал своим ментором именно Магнуса, а не Роберта, который вел себя несколько отстраненно.

Сегодня сон навалился на Алека, стоило тому коснуться подушки. Он провалился в вязкое темное забытье, в котором не понятно — кошмар это или отдых, — но вскоре все изменилось, и темнота перед глазами сменилась неясными образами.

Ему снились золотые глаза, теплые руки, оглаживающие его шею, жар мягких губ и колкость чужой щетины на нежной коже. Окутанные странным сиянием, эти видения будоражили, тревожили и возбуждали.

Ощутив как наяву мягкие поцелуи в паху, а следом и жар чужого рта на своем члене, Алек приглушенно застонал. Сон или нет — он отчетливо чувствовал тяжесть чужого тела, гладкость и упругость тугих мышц, нежность немного шершавых пальцев, скользящих по бедрам. Тиски вокруг члена стали теснее, вырывая у Алека новый стон. Руками он вцепился в простыни и неловко дернулся, подаваясь вперед, ожидая ответного вскрика, стона, но — тишина. Ни единого звука. Ни шепота. Ни всхлипа. Ни звука чужого дыхания.

Вязкий дурман, окутавший сознание, становился лишь сильнее, возбуждение, долго томившееся под кожей, требовало выхода, а Алек не мог заставить себя ни двигаться сильнее, ни что-то изменить. Как одержимый он подавался навстречу жадному рту, скользившему по члену, чувствуя, как чужой язык оглаживал головку и задевал дырочку уретры, с каждым разом подталкивая его все ближе к грани.

Еще толчок. И еще. Чьи-то руки, скользя, прижали его к постели, — Алек готов вот-вот сорваться в оргазм, и единственное, что он хотел бы сделать — это открыть глаза и убедиться, что это не сон, но он не может. Не хочет. Не станет.

Когда Алек наконец кончил, сухой жар чужого тела внезапно исчез — а затем он резко проснулся, оглядываясь по сторонам. В паху расплывались пятна семени, а кровать разворочена, будто Алек метался по ней, и нет ничего, чтобы указало на то, что произошедшее было реальностью.

***

— ... и пусть удача всегда будет с вами! — голос распорядителя разнесся над Ареной, а затем начался отчет. — Десять. Девять. Восе...

Алек огляделся по сторонам. В этом году архитекторы явно постарались, Арена для игр представляла собой руины огромного города, за которым начиналась красная пустыня. Некоторые дома еще сохранили несколько этажей, другие были больше чем наполовину занесены песком, который взмывал вверх от каждого дуновения ветра, и Алек поспешил натянуть защитные очки для глаз, наличие которых в костюме поначалу вызывало недоумение.

— Пять...

Рог Изобилия представлял собой изогнутый металлический навес, золотом блестевший на блеклом солнце. Кое-какие припасы лежали практически у мест расположения трибутов, но Алек очень сомневался, что в них будет хоть что-то полезное, а вот у самого Рога он видел и лук, и рюкзак, которые можно было подхватить на ходу, не прекращая бега.

— Два. Один.

Раздался сигнал пушки, и трибуты сорвались со своих мест. Большинство, подобно Алеку, устремилось к драгоценным припасам и оружию, надеясь опередить соперников. Но когда позади послышались крики, звуки глухих ударов и предсмертные хрипы, которые вряд ли можно было спутать с чем-то другим, стало ясно, что к Рогу стремились далеко не все.

Алек успел закинуть за плечи рюкзак и теперь на всех парах несся к луку, когда пушка выстрелила еще раз, извещая о первой смерти на Арене, но он и не подумал обернуться. Сейчас дорога каждая секунда. Каждый вздох. Если замешкался — смерть. Лук лежал у самого края навеса, чуть поблескивая белым. На подходе к нему Алек подхватил набедренные ножны с парой кинжалов и уже протянул руку, намереваясь схватить вожделенное оружие, когда мощный удар отнес его в сторону. Алек отлетел вправо, по пути сбив постамент с копьями и пару коробок, из которых тут же покатились консервы. Встряхнув головой, он поднялся на ноги, мгновенно оценивая ситуацию.

Как оказалось, Адамант подлетел с противоположной стороны Рога в одно мгновение с Алеком и, чтобы выиграть время, просто влетел в него всей своей далеко не маленькой массой. Этих секунд ему хватило, чтобы схватить меч, с которым он и бросился на Алека, заревев как дикое животное. Рукой Алек нашарил рукоять какого-то оружия и, просто взмахнул им, отражая атаку. Оказалось, это была мощная секира. Удар Адаманта пришелся прямо на ее рукоять, чудом не задев пальцы Алека. Раздражение нападающего тут же отразилось на его лице — красном от бега и прилагаемой силы — и лишь усилилось, когда Алек, ловко пнув его ногой в колено, оттолкнул прочь.

Краем глаза заметив движение, Алек уже вскинул непривычно тяжелую секиру и замер, осознав, что это Люси, только-только подбежавшая к Рогу. Адамант вставал на ноги, у Алека оставались считанные мгновения на решение, и, стоило ему заметить девчонку из Первого — Сильву — за спиной Люси, уже замахнувшуюся кинжалом, оно было принято.

— Пригнись! — прокричал он Люси, а когда та — на автомате, не иначе, — послушалась, метнул в Сильву кинжал из прихваченных ранее ножен, чтобы в следующее мгновение с криком отшатнуться от вновь накинувшегося на него Адаманта.

Пушки не было — значит, он промахнулся.

Увернувшись от взмаха секиры, Адамант от души шибанул Алека по лицу. Перед глазами помутнело, из рассеченной ударом брови тут же полилась кровь, и только чудом Алеку удалось вовремя поднять свое оружие, чтобы защититься от очередного удара. Правда, не до конца. Меч Адаманта прошелся по его плечу, распоров униформу и заставив Алека вскрикнуть от короткой вспышки боли. Лицо трибута исказилось ликующей улыбкой, он высоко взмахнул мечом — недопустимая ошибка, которой Алек не преминул воспользоваться, просто ударив секирой наискось.

Заточенное лезвие вошло в плоть как нож в масло. Лицо Адаманта разом утратило привлекательность — за долю секунды оно изменилось, исказившись гримасой ужаса, а когда его голова с липким мерзким звуком отсоединилась от тела, что тяжелым мешком осело на землю с заглушившим все выстрелом пушки, стало еще хуже.

Алек бросил взгляд через плечо. Чуть вдалеке все еще шло сражение — трибуты помладше напали на профи. Рядом уже лежало несколько бездыханных тел, а под ногами грызущихся друг с другом, будто свора бездомных собак, детей чавкало от натекшей крови. Люси видно не было.

Все-таки схватив лук, ради которого все и затевалось, Алек поспешил прочь от Рога Изобилия, задержавшись лишь на секунду у Сильвы, медленно умиравшей от вонзившегося прямо в живот кинжала, что метнул Алек. Когда он навис над ней, ее лицо засияло от ярости и легко различимой ненависти, рука, скользкая от крови, вцепилась в его штаны, но силы ее уже явно оставили — он легко высвободился. Сильва открыла рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но вместо слов изо рта полилась пузырящаяся кровь. Наклонившись, Алек выдернул кинжал, наскоро обтерев его о брюки, сунул в ножны, которые, несмотря на суматоху, успел закрепить на бедре, и ринулся прочь.

Он уже покинул пределы площади, на которой расположился Рог Изобилия, когда пушка выстрелила еще трижды. Прикрыв глаза, Алек посчитал до трех и с тихим вздохом продолжил путь.

***

На арену уже опустилась ночь, когда Алек все же остановился. С момента бойни он прошел никак не меньше пары миль, когда тусклый свет солнца сменился сумерками, вынудив его искать прибежище на ночь. Стремясь уйти как можно дальше от Рога, наверняка оставшегося во власти профи, он вышел к небольшой площади, в центре которой прямо из-под камней высилось лишенное листвы дерево. Площадь окружали невысокие — по паре этажей — дома, частично обрушившиеся и навалившиеся друг на друга. Один из них Алек и выбрал для ночлега. Он обыскал здание сверху донизу, определил путь отхода — через заднее окно, по шатким остаткам стены от другого дома можно было перебраться в соседнее, чуть сильнее пострадавшее здание, — и только после этого с тихим стоном сполз по стенке возле окна.

Все болело. Глаза щипали и то и дело слезились от пыли и песка, несмотря на защитные очки. Мышцы, привычные к постоянной физической нагрузке, нещадно ныли от долгого перехода, пальцы сводило от одного воспоминания о тяжести секиры, брошенной возле тела Адаманта. Раны на виске и плече уже не кровили, покрывшись тонкой коркой и непрерывно саднили. Присев, Алек принялся разбирать свои богатства. В рюкзаке нашлись спички, бутылка воды, из которой он сделал пару жадных, но маленьких глотков, банка консервов, тонкое одеяло и небольшой тюбик, в котором, судя по этикетке, был ускоряющий регенерацию крем.

Аккуратно оттерев засохшую кровь оторванным рукавом, чуть смоченным водой, Алек размазал буквально по капле крема по ране. Одеяло он постелил на пол, чтобы хоть немного смягчить место для сна. Но не успел он даже прикрыть глаза — под гимн Панема на небе одна за другой стали появляться фотографии павших трибутов. Алек невольно вздрогнул, столкнувшись со взглядом Адаманта и миловидным личиком Сильвии, а затем замер считая про себя. Второй дистрикт сохранил обоих трибутов, третий лишился девушки, четвертый уцелел полностью. Из пятого и шестого уцелели только мальчики. Алек с облегчением выдохнул, когда фото Люси так и не появилось. Дьюк — представитель восьмого — также сумел пережить первый день. В девятом и десятом осталось по одному трибуту а вот одиннадцатый и двенадцатый так же погибли.

Двенадцать.

Ровно половина трибутов, включая всеобщих фаворитов, погибла в первый же день. Алек хмыкнул про себя. Должно быть публика счастлива. Столько крови. Столько драк. Столько драмы. Спонсоры наверняка в шоке от разом изменившегося расклада сил.

Из размышлений Алека выдернул тихий писк со стороны разбитого окна. Осторожно выглянув, он заметил металлический контейнер, зацепившийся за гвоздь. Изловчившись, он смог снять его не рассадив при этом руку. Крышка открылась с легким шипением. Внутри оказалась пара линз — Алек видел подобные у команды подготовки — и небольшой клочок бумаги.

«Береги глаза. И не только их. Магнус.

P.S. Линзы заменят очки. Можно носить не снимая».

Тон послания заставил Алека невольно улыбнуться. Приспособившись, он стянул очки, которые болтались на шее, изрядно мешая, и надел линзы, тут же поразившись, насколько четким все виделось теперь. Послание он, подумав, спрятал в карман, испытывая абсурдное тепло при мысли, что Магнус даже на арене умудряется найти его, чтобы дать очередной совет.

Скоро Алек забылся беспокойным сном.

***

Алек проснулся, едва жалкое подобие солнца встало над ареной. Наскоро перекусив — учитывая весьма ограниченные запасы, он позволил себе съесть лишь один кусочек консервов — он закинул рюкзак со своим скромным скарбом за плечи, закрепил колчан со стрелами, бегло пересчитав последние, и поспешил оставить развалины, ставшие ему прибежищем.

Главной задачей теперь было найти воду. Без еды Алек мог протянуть — если экономить, банки консервов может хватить еще на пару дней. А вот без питьевой воды придется совсем туго, и стоило озаботиться поиском источника прямо сейчас.

Он медленно передвигался по городу, вглядываясь в каждую тень. В то, что распорядители построили настолько большую арену исключительно для того, чтобы трибуты передохли от скуки, пока искали друг друга в ее пределах, верилось слабо. К тому же Алек знал, как Капитолий гордится своими мутантами, к каждой игре создавая новое чудовище, так что старался держаться начеку.

Плечо, еще вчера пугавшее краснотой, не болело вовсе, как и рассеченный висок. За ночь раны затянулись и покрылись коркой — на счет инфекции можно было не переживать. Линзы оказались ровно таким же чудом, как Магнус и обещал. Несмотря на постоянно дующий ветер, песок и пыль, зрение Алека оставалось безупречным.

Прошло несколько часов, пока Алек не вышел в небольшой сквер, чуть удаленный ото всех домов, в центре которого обнаружил небольшой каменный колодец. Подойдя поближе, он аккуратно столкнул вниз небольшой камень. Когда тот, ударяясь о стенки, все-таки упал в воду, Алек потянул за веревку, которая должна была удерживать отсутствующее ведро. Та натянулась и опасно затрещала, но не порвалась — Алек понадеялся, что она сможет выдержать его вес — иного способа набрать воды он не видел. К тому же вниз стоило опуститься хотя бы для того, чтобы обследовать подземные туннели, которые, судя по распахнутым люкам, проходили под всем городом и могли быть связаны с колодцем.

Алек уже собирался спрятать лук, что вместе с натянутой стрелой держал в одной руке, когда позади раздался шум. Он развернулся в одно мгновение, готовясь стрелять.

— Свои! — вскинув руки вместе с зажатым в одной из них мечом, воскликнул Джейс.

Выглядел он неважно: на шее запеклась кровь, одна штанина была надорвана, обнажая тугую перевязь на бедре, а костяшки пальцев сбиты. Все эти травмы наряду с пыльной одеждой, растрепанной челкой и бледным лицом, придавали ему больной вид.

— Не убедил, — коротко отозвался Алек, даже не думая опускать лук. Какие бы взаимоотношения у них не сложились до начала игр, он не собирался допускать ошибку Алины, доверившейся не тому человеку.

— Эм, Джонатан меня чуть не убил. Разве это не лучшее доказательство того, что я не с профи? — все еще держа руки на весу заметил Джейс, медленно подступая ближе.

— Я бы на твоем месте не дергался, — Алек натянул тетиву чуть сильнее. — И нет, не доказывает. Это может быть игрой на публику. Ты ранен, судя по тому, как хромаешь, — серьезно, бледен — скорее всего началась лихорадка, а значит не рискнешь нападать издалека, да и меч удобнее использовать в ближнем бою.

— А я думал, что мы подружились, — фыркнул Джейс.

— На играх доверие — удел либо глупых, либо мертвых. Я не хочу быть ни тем, ни другим, — невозмутимо отозвался Алек, хотя часть его безумно хотела поверить Джейсу.

— Бейн, конечно, сказал, что у тебя проблемы с доверием, но я не думал, что настолько, — хрипло заметил тот, чуть погодя.

— Магнус? — удивился Алек. — Почему он не сказал, что договаривался с тобой... о чем? Сотрудничество?

— Он сказал, что ты будешь против.

— И был прав. Если это правда, — скривился он, все еще не опуская лук.

— Я знаю, что за браслет ты носишь, — вдруг заявил Джейс, из голоса которого резко ушла всякая бравада.

Алек разом напрягся. Поначалу Мариз предлагала обнародовать историю браслета и его дружбы с Алиной для пиара, чтобы подстегнуть интерес и переманить спонсоров, но Алек высказался резко против, не собираясь позволить полоскать имя Алины на играх. Снова. Он поделился этой историей с Магнусом в одну из ночей на балконе, зная, что тот не станет разбалтывать это всем подряд.

А значит, Джейс говорит правду.

Алек опустил лук.

— Хорошо. Будем работать вместе. Но как только справимся с профи — расходимся.

— Как скажешь, — Джейс со вздохом опустил руки, скривившись, когда резкое движением отозвалось ноющей болью в ноге. — Дьявол.

— Дай, я посмотрю, — Алек убрал лук в колчан.

— Как любезно, — фыркнул Джейс. — Ты только собирался меня застрелить, — он медленно подошел ближе, аккуратно опускаясь на землю, чтобы вытянуть раненую ногу.

— Жаль тратить стрелы на того, кто собирается героически сдохнуть от раневой инфекции, — пожал плечами Алек, приседая рядом, чтобы отодрать ссохшуюся ткань, заменившую Джейсу бинт.

— У тебя есть чувство юмора! — искренне изумился Джейс. — А с виду и не скажешь, — он внимательно наблюдал за движениями.

— Если ты пытаешься меня смутить, попытка так себе, — пробормотал Алек, наконец избавившись от повязки.

— Интересно. И что я должен сделать? Как насчет побегать голышом? Ай! — резко зашипел от боли Джейс, стоило Алеку дотронуться до раны. — Полегче! Я еще жив!

— Извини, — торопливо отозвался Алек, хмурясь при виде раны. — Выглядит неважно. И еще подкравливает, — он аккуратно потянул с раны слабую корочку, из-под которой тут же выступили капли крови. — Стрела?

Джейс покачал головой:

— Стилет. Джонатан любит грязные приемчики. Я почти достал мерзавца, когда он меня пырнул.

Алек посмотрел на Джейса, что вдруг стал непривычно мрачным и пугающе спокойным.

— Старые счеты? Я слышал, вы росли вместе?

— Джонатан — жуткая дрянь и скотина, — просто ответил Джейс. — И я собираюсь убить его.

Алек молча вытащил из рюкзака початую бутылку с водой и припрятанный тюбик с целебной мазью.

— Ждешь возражений? Можете пойти и дружно поубивать друг друга, — заметил Алек, смачивая оторванный от собственной формы кусок ткани.

— Тогда ты станешь Победителем, — вдруг проговорил Джейс.

— Таков план, — Алек промыл рану, игнорируя его недовольное шипение.

Джейс затих, пока Алек обрабатывал края раны мазью и накладывал чистую повязку, и лишь когда тот завязывал узел, вновь заговорил:

— Я тоже хочу выжить.

Алек поправил повязку и поднял на него глаза.

— Но нам никто этого не позволит.

— Жаль.

— Да, — согласился Алек. — Вставай. Хочу спуститься вниз, — он кивнул на колодец. — Набрать воды и посмотреть, может, колодец связан с тоннелями. Я заметил кучу люков по пути сюда...

— Там настоящий лабиринт, — перебил его Джейс, со стоном поднимаясь на ноги. — Я нырнул в ближайший люк, когда сбежал от Джонатана. Как следует приложился головой о трубы и бродил всю ночь, пока выбрался на поверхность. Там ничего нет.

— Тогда там безопаснее, чем здесь, где на нас могут наткнуться другие, — отозвался Алек, вновь проверяя веревку. — Один спускается — другой страхует.

— Упертый баран, — пробормотал про себя Джейс, берясь за веревку. — Иди первым.  
Не успел Алек ступить в колодец, над Ареной раздались один за другим два выстрела пушки, а следом и жуткий рев, не принадлежащий ни одному из известных Алеку животных.

— Это было близко, — пробормотал Джейс.

В то же мгновение рычание повторилось, на сей раз еще ближе, до Алека донесся топот чьих-то лап.

— Слишком близко! — резко отозвался он, хватая Джейса за плечо и подталкивая к колодцу. — Прыгаем!

— Вот черт, — простонал тот. — Я убью тебя.

— Договорились, — Алек тревожно оглянулся через плечо, заметив, как нечто влетело в сквер через тот же проход, что использовал он, и устремилось в их сторону, и прыгнул, услышав, как Джейс последовал за ним.

Над их головами раздался недовольный рык зверя, упустившего свою добычу.

***

Время потеряло значение. Они могли бродить там час, два, а могли целую вечность. Джейс оказался прав: тоннели походили один на другой как две капли воды, постоянно переплетались, то уходили вглубь, то поднимались вверх. Пару раз они натыкались на люки, которые должны были вести на поверхность, но как Алек не пытался, те не поддавались на попытки их открыть.

Приземление в колодце оказалось жестковатым — вода немного смягчила падение, но это не отменяло того, что и Алек, и Джейс не раз приложились о стены, а столкновение с ледяной водой оказалось более чем освежающим. Вымокшие до нитки, дрожащие от холода, они кое-как отдышались и отправились подальше от колодца, наверху у которого все еще скреблась неведомая тварь.

— Я больше не могу! — застонал Джейс, которого буквально колотило от холода, сползая по стене на влажный пол. — Я не чувствую пальцев...

Алек тяжело вздохнул и полез в рюкзак, содержимое которого почти не пострадало от воды, чтобы вытащить из него одеяло.

— У тебя все это время было одеяло! — возмущенное восклицание Джейса эхом разнеслось по, казалось, бесконечному тоннелю.

— Да тише ты! — шикнул на него Алек. — Укрывшись одеялом, драться невозможно.

— Из меня сейчас никакой боец, — Джейс шмыгнул носом и, схватив одеяло, укутался в него по самые уши.

В этот же момент зазвучал гимн Панема и прямо на стене перед ними показались фотографии очередных павших. На сей раз список был короткий — как оказалось, смерть настигла мальчишек из пятого и шестого дистриктов.

— Значит, всевидящее око и тут нас настигло, — пробурчал Джейс.

— Это не главное, — покачал головой Алек. — Если смогли сделать это, значит могут запустить сюда и одну из тех тварей, что пытались достать нас наверху. Нужно двигаться.

— Алек нам нужно отдохнуть, — уже без тени смеха заметил Джейс. — Мы слоняемся по этим коридорам целый день. Еще немного и мы просто свалимся от усталости.

— Найдем укромное местечко и передохнем, — Алек был непреклонен, и Джейс с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на ноги.

Спустя какое-то время удача им все-таки улыбнулась — они обнаружили что-то вроде кладовой. В ней стояла пара крепких коробок и скамья, которую они прислонили к двери, чтобы ту не могли открыть снаружи. Джейс устроился на полу — одеяло смягчило твердость пола, — а Алек расположился сидя на той же самой скамье.

Джейс почти сразу заснул, а Алек еще с час вслушивался в тишину, пока не услышал желанное пиликанье. Джейс мгновенно очнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Что за черт?

— Послание, — пробормотал Алек, прислушиваясь. Звук шел со стороны вентиляции. — Помоги-ка мне, — Алек передвинул коробку, с трудом, но поднял решетку, закрывавшую вентиляционную трубу и обнаружил там уже знакомый металлический контейнер.

— Не первый твой подарок от спонсоров, да? — фыркнул Джейс.

Алек проигнорировал легко различимые нотки зависти в его голосе и открыл крышку. Внутри лежали два хлебца, один хорошо знакомый Алеку, похожий по форме на сосновую шишку с легких запахом хвои, а вот от второго отчетливо пахло водорослями.

— Тебе тоже досталось, — он протянул хлеб Джейсу.

— Совсем как дома, — покачал головой тот, отщипывая совсем крошечный кусочек.  
Алек же предпочел приберечь свой хлеб на будущее. Сейчас его куда сильнее волновала записка, которую он торопливо развернул.

«Будь осторожен. Р.Л.»

«P.S. Могли бы и подраться для виду!»

Если в первой строчке Алек легко различил каллиграфический почерк отца, то в завитушках второго мгновенно опознал руку Магнуса, не сдержав невольной улыбки.

— Ты так улыбаешься, будто любовное письмо получил, — внезапное замечание Джейса, заставило Алека встряхнуться. — Кто-то особенный?

— Мой ментор, — отозвался Алек, не зная, к кому это звание относится больше — его отцу или Магнусу.

***

— Что такое? — Джейс нахмурился, глядя на замершего Алека.

Благодаря чудо-мази он практически не хромал, шел с Алеком на равных и то и дело отпускал ехидные шуточки и замечания, впрочем разом теряя свою показную веселость, если поблизости появлялся хотя бы намек на опасность.

Они бродили по лабиринту тоннелей уже несколько часов, но так и не нашли способа выбраться. Сейчас Алек уже был против ветра или песка, забивающегося под одежду, ни даже потенциальной опасности в виде других трибутов и неведомых монстров, только бы выбраться на поверхность и вдохнуть свежего воздуха, не омраченного затхлостью и гнилью. Да и голос Джейса не будет так резать слух.

— Я что-то услышал, — отозвался он, вновь вслушиваясь в неестественную тишину тоннелей.

Звук, замеченный ранее, повторился — тихое, едва уловимое шуршание и такой же тихий свист. Как будто дышит кто-то с заложенным носом. Знаком показав Джейсу, что следует вести себя тихо, Алек быстро вложил в лук стрелу и слегка натянул тетиву, медленно ступая в сторону источника шелеста. Джейс, перехватив поудобнее меч, последовал за ним.

Шаг, еще шаг. Звук, настороживший Алека, становился громче и отчетливее, и тот задержал дыхание, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие, прежде чем резко заглянуть за угол. Прижавшись к стене, там сидела девочка из десятого дистрикта — чуть постаравшись, Алек припомнил ее имя. Мэдзи. Слишком худая и маленького роста она выглядела куда младше своих двенадцати, а хвостики, в которые были стянуты ее волосы, лишь усугубляли ситуацию. Рядом с ней, приобнимая девочку за плечи, сидел мальчик из девятого, Крис. Дети даже не дрогнули, когда Алек с Джейсом показались из-за поворота, лишь зажмурились, будто ожидали удара.

— Похоже, у нас появилась компания, — с легкой усмешкой заметил Джейс, опуская меч.  
На Алека, который так же убрал оружие, дети смотрели не менее удивленным взглядом.

— Что случилось? — вскинув пустые руки, спросил он, приседая рядом с девочкой.

— Когда убежали от Рога, мы свалились в люк. Внизу было море воды, — ответил мальчик. — Мэдзи чуть не захлебнулась — я ее вытащил. Теперь ее лихорадит, припасы заканчиваются, а я не могу оставить ее одну.

Алек ласково коснулся лба девочки, тут же нахмурившись, когда почувствовал исходящий от нее жар.

— Она вся горит.

— Твоя мазь тут не поможет, — покачал головой Джейс. — Надо выбираться на поверхность. Ей нужно лекарство. Наверняка у Рога Изобилия есть что-то подобное.

— Там профи, — скривился Алек. — Мэдзи больна, а Крис — ты ведь Крис? — когда тот в ответ согласно кивнул, Алек продолжил, — вряд ли составит конкуренцию Джонатану, Лилит и твоей напарнице.

— Камилла мне не напарница, — в ужасе скривился Джейс. — Даже подумать страшно! Она же чокнутая!

— Все равно, — пожал плечами Алек. — Идти можешь? — мягко поглаживая Мэдзи по спине, спросил Алек.

Та молча кивнула, решительно оттолкнула руки Криса, осторожно поднялась на ноги, держась за стену, и тут же едва не упала — Алек почему-то предполагал такое развитие событий и успел подхватить ее до того, как Мэдзи успела осесть на пол. Он выпрямился держа ее на руках.

— С нами? — коротко уточнил Алек.

— Я Мэдзи с тобой не отпущу, — насупился парень.

— Я не чудовище, — спокойно отозвался тот.

— А я видел, как ты убил Адаманта, — парировал тот, будто ожидая, что Алек начнет спорить.

— Спокойно! — вдруг воскликнул Джейс. — Крис, а люк, через который вы упали, далеко?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил он. — Мы старались не отходить далеко.

— Веди, — кивнул ему Алек, поудобнее перехватывая свою драгоценную ношу, что уже тихо сопела, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Даже сквозь сон на лице Мэдзи пробивалась настолько довольная улыбка, что Алек просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Они сделали не больше пары шагов, когда уже Джейс замер на месте, тревожно всматриваясь в коридор позади них.

— Что такое? — Алек ненадолго задержался, аккуратно поправляя волосы Мэдзи, сонно возившейся в его руках.

— Бежим, — резко ответил Джейс, быстро пятясь.

— Что?.. — непонимающе нахмурился Алек, оборачиваясь.

По коридорам с шумом неслась огромная масса воды, как будто кто-то вдруг убрал плотину, удерживавшую реку от того, чтобы затопить долину. Серо-зеленая от грязи и пыли водная лавина бурлила, быстро надвигаясь прямо на них.

— Быстрее! — воскликнул Алек, крепко держа Мэдзи, тут же устремляясь следом за Джейсом, уже скрывшимся за поворотом.

— Куда дальше? — прокричал Джейс, то и дело оглядываясь на них.

— До конца коридора и направо! — прокричал чуть отставший от них Крис.

Джейс прибавил шагу, чуть морщась, при опоре на раненую ногу. Алек оглянулся — судя по нараставшему шуму, вода вот-вот должна была врезаться в поворот и последовать за ними. И оказался прав.

— Шевелись! — заорал на Криса, который, казалось, еле волочил ноги.

Алек влетел за очередной угол, со всего размаху приложившись о стену, из-за чего Мэдзи, вскрикнув, очнулась и судорожно вцепилась в его одежду.

— Держись, Мэдзи, только держись! — прокричал Алек сквозь боль от удара.

Джейс уже достиг лестницы и со всей возможной скоростью поднимался вверх, раздраженно шипя, когда ноги соскальзывали по влажному от мха и сырости металлу.

— Мэдзи, обхвати меня за шею и крепко держи, хорошо? — уже на подходе к лестнице велел девочке Алек и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда та мгновенно выполнила его просьбу.

Подниматься вверх с дополнительной массой было тяжело — даже первые пара ступенек поначалу казались непреодолимым препятствием, но Алек упорно лез вверх. Крис подлетел к лестнице, когда вода уже была готова успеть обрушиться на них, все еще цеплявшихся за металл ступеней. Джейс был уже практически наверху — вне досягаемости воды, Алек, сделав рывок, поднялся еще на полметра выше, и, обернувшись, закричал:

— Крис!

Парень вновь оглянулся на несущуюся на него водяную лавину, потянулся, собираясь поднять выше... и не успел. Вода с грохотом пронеслась по коридору, снеся Криса вместе с половиной лестницы — видимо, ослабевшие болты не смогли выдержать напор стихии. Алек закрыл глаза и встряхнул головой. После такого не выживают.

Словно эхом, повторяя его мысли, где-то над их головами прогремела пушка.

***

Они продолжали идти. Стоило выбраться на поверхность, красное солнце арены буквально ослепило — глаза уже успели привыкнуть полумраку и свет, пускай и тусклый, был сродни лезвию ножа. Мэдзи кочевала с рук Алека на руки Джейсу и обратно — они стремились уйти как можно дальше от лаза в подземелье, ведь шум наверняка привлек внимание профи. Девочку все еще трясло, на бледном лбу выступили капли холодного пота, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Через пару часов несмотря на духоту, царившую на арене, она начала кашлять.

— Плохо, — скривился Джейс, глядя как Мэдзи, чуть оправившись от очередного приступа кашля, спрятала лицо в куртке Алека. — Похоже на воспаление легких. Ей нужны серьезные лекарства, а здесь мы их вряд ли достанем. Даже у Рога Изобилия. Остается уповать на подарок свыше.

— Учитывая то, как нас старательно пытаются убить, я бы на это не рассчитывал, — Алек огляделся по сторонам. — Скоро ночь, нам стоит поискать убежище.

— Вот тот дом подойдет, — Джейс кивнул на небольшие развалины чуть вдали. — Один вход, сбоку не подобраться.

— Если захотят — найдут и тут, — покачал головой Алек.

— Но у нас нет выхода, — Джейс подошел к нему, нежно приложив ладонь ко лбу дремлющей девочки. — Ей нужен покой.

Устроившись в выбранном доме, они принялись делить немногочисленные запасы еды.

— У нас осталось совсем мало, — Алек покачал головой. — А я не заметил здесь ни одного животного.

— Возможно, на это и был расчет. Озверевшие от голода трибуты бросаются друг на друга, лишь бы наконец определить победителя, — предположил Джейс, отщипывая кусочек от своей порции хлеба.

— Буквальные Голодные игры? — фыркнул Алек.

Джейс замер, так и не донеся мякиш до рта.

— Не думал об этом в таком ключе, — пробормотал он, широко распахнув глаза.

Было в его широко распахнутых, горящих глазах нечто, что заставило Алека сначала усмехнуться, а потом и вовсе рассмеяться, заставив Джейса удивиться еще больше.

— Боже, ты еще и смеяться умеешь. Я рассмешил каменную статую!

Его восклицание лишь усилило абсурдное веселье Алека. Он пытался остановиться, чуть похрюкивая в рубашку, от долгого смеха у него на глазах выступили в слезы, и, наверное, он бы продолжил смеяться и дальше, вот только раздался очередной пушечный залп, заставив его замолчать.

Выглянув в окно, они с Джейсом увидели одну за другой фотографии мальчика из третьего дистрикта и Криса, после чего над ареной снова воцарилась тишина.

— Сколько нас осталось? — пробормотал Джейс, возвращаясь к их импровизированному лежбищу.

— Джонатан и Лилит, Камилла, — начал перечислять Алек — мы трое, парень из восьмого — Дьюк, и Люси.

— Девчонка из твоего дистрикта? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Она ничего.

Вместо ответа Алек пожал плечами.

— Что? Знаешь, я более чем уверен, почти все думали, что вы с ней... — Джейс поиграл бровями, — ну, ты понимаешь!

— Нет, — Алек закатил глаза, понимая, что во многом эти слухи родились из-за его отстраненности и закрытости, а также благодаря усердной работе Роберта и Магнуса, за каким-то чертом делавших из него этакий эталон мужской красоты. — Это глупо. Я едва ее знаю. Не общался ни дома, ни здесь.

— Но ведь есть кто-то особенный дома? — тут же полюбопытствовал Джейс.

— Нет, — резко ответил Алек, хотя на ум почему-то тут же пришел Магнус. — Никого.

— Никого? В жизни не поверю!

— Я никогда не стремился к отношениям, — пожал плечами Алек. — Не чувствовал... влечения.

Казалось, еще немного, и глаза Джейса просто вылезут из орбит:

— Никогда?

— Ну, — Алек смущенно отвел глаза, припомнив ночь перед стартом. — Почти никогда, — а заметив, что Джейс уже собрался выспрашивать подробности, поинтересовался в ответ, — а у тебя? Есть кто-то дома?

— Официально нет, — тут же ответил тот, устраиваясь поудобнее в углу.

— А неофициально?

Джейс тяжело вздохнул:

— Есть одна девушка... но не думаю, что смогу к ней вернуться.

— Ты можешь выиграть, — возразил Алек, прекрасно помня тренировки, в которых Джейс в большинстве случаев побеждал его почти всегда, пускай и не сразу.

— Алек, — покачал головой Джейс. — Ты реально не понимаешь, да? Ты стал фаворитом этой смертоносной гонки, как только вызвался добровольцем. Сын из семьи победителей вызывался добровольцем ради брата. Ты уже выиграл, даже не встав на арену.

— Нет, — нахмурился Алек. — Это ты не понимаешь. Именно поэтому меня и убьют. Чтобы напомнить. Думаешь, почему имя моего младшего братишки, впервые пришедшего на Жатву, вдруг оказалось на самом верху? Мои родители стали пренебрегать властью Капитолия, и им решили напомнить их место. Никто не защищен. Ни простые люди. Ни победители. Да, у последних была власть. Тень власти. А теперь — нет. На этих играх внезапно появилось целых три трибута, связанных с победителями прошлых лет. Раньше такого не было. Один трибут — да. Не три. А я со своей именитой семьей им неугодней всех. Так что шансов победить у меня практически нет.

— Все не так, Алек, — несогласно покачал головой Джейс.

— Мне жаль, если ты так думаешь, — отозвался Алек. — Но Игры — это не традиция. Не шоу. Это казнь в назидание всем, кто осмелится возразить.

Их спор прервал очередной приступ кашля, сотрясший хрупкую фигурку Мэдзи.

— Не будем об этом, — предложил Джейс. — Нам надо решить, как быть с Мэдзи.

— Мы мало, что можем, — пробормотал Алек, тормоша свой рюкзак в поисках остатков мази. — Попробую растереть остатки по спине над легкими, — он аккуратно стащил с Мэдзи куртку и задрал футболку, обнажая острые лопатки. — Может, поможет.

— Ненадолго, — отозвался Джейс, наблюдая за ним со стороны. — А что мы будем делать потом? Смотреть, как она задыхается?

Алек поправил одежку на Мэдзи и повернулся к Джейсу лицом, мгновенно осознав, что он хочет сказать.

— Нет.

— Алек, — настойчиво позвал его Джейс. — Ей будет становиться только хуже. Будешь смотреть, как она умирает?

— Я не буду убивать детей, — хрипло отозвался Алек. — И тебе не позволю.

Джейс устало покачал головой, понимая, что спорить с ним бесполезно, и вдруг над ареной разнесся голос:

— Внимание, трибуты! Все вы оказались не в самой приятной ситуации, когда каждый нуждается... в чем-то, — в тоне распорядителя отчетливо слышалась усмешка. — И вам предоставляется уникальный шанс заполучить желаемое. Завтра мы проведем Пир у самого высокого здания на арене, где каждого из вас ждет свой приз. Спокойной вам ночи, и пусть удача всегда будет с вами!

Алек перевел взгляд на Джейса, но тот успел высказаться быстрее него:

— Один ты не пойдешь.

Покачав головой, Алек пристроил рюкзак под голову:

— Посторожишь?

— Разбужу тебя, когда начну валиться с ног, — кивнул Джейс.

***

Беспокойный сон, в котором причудливо переплетались воспоминания о Жатве, драка с Адамантом, чертова вода в тоннелях и лицо Магнуса, причинил больше вреда, чем пользы. Алек проснулся с тяжелой головой — кровь стучала в висках, в горле пересохло, а каменная усталость сковала мышцы. Джейс же, несмотря на то, что поспать ему удалось не так уж много, наоборот выглядел вполне отдохнувшим.

Поскольку ни один из них не соглашался отпустить другого на Пир одного, было решено идти вместе, а значит Мэдзи, которую Алек категорически отказывался оставлять одну, тоже шла с ними. Алек привычно подхватил ее на руки, проигнорировав усталое покачивание головы Джейса.

Самым высоким зданием на арене была полуразрушенная вышка, сродни маяку, торчавшая ровно вверх и видимая с любой точки арены. Она находилась в стороне от Рога Изобилия, что наверняка было продуманным шагом — учитывая количество окопавшихся возле Рога профи, мало кто рискнул бы прийти на Пир, реши распорядители проводить его там. А здесь оставалась надежда, что Джонатан со своими спутницами не успеет явиться к сроку, а значит был шанс проскользнуть.

На него Алек и рассчитывал.

Они оставили Мэдзи в одноэтажном доме примерно в километре от назначенного места, убедились, что вход в полуразвалившуюся лачугу надежно завален и продолжили путь.  
К вышке Алек и Джейс подходили во всеоружии: Алек держал наизготовку лук, а Джейс крепко сжимал меч и кинжал, одолженный у Алека. Перед самым зданием оказалась искусственно расчищенная площадка с небольшим постаментом, на котором красовались мешки с цифрами.

— По одному на каждый дистрикт, — пробормотал Джейс. — Хотят заставить нас драться за них даже между собой.

Алек молчаливо согласился. Они замерли в ожидании, но казалось сам мир замер — не было ни уже привычного горячего ветра с песком и пылью, ни шума, ни завываний неведомых чудищ. Лишь тишина и напряжение, которое буквально пропитало воздух.

Наконец в сторону мешков метнулась тень. Присмотревшись, Алек опознал в трибуте Камиллу, почему-то без сопровождения Джонатана и Лилит, быстро схватившую оба мешка — и для четвертого, и для второго дистриктов — и замерла у стола явно в ожидании других трибутов. И небрежно вскинутый к плечу меч это подтверждал.

— Дьявол! — прошипел Джейс.

— Я прикрою тебя, — отозвался Алек, вскидывая лук. — Возьмешь мешок десятого и седьмого?

— Да, — пробормотал Джейс, закрепляя меч в самодельных ножнах. — Готов?

— Как только ты скажешь, — отозвался Алек, прицеливаясь.

Он мог бы убить Камиллу. Конечно, положение не самое выгодное для точной стрельбы, но она сто процентов заметит его, стоит ему выстрелить первый раз и почти наверняка развернется в поисках его местонахождения, а значит будет открыта для второй стрелы. Алек не хотел этого делать. Все, что ему нужно, — убедиться, что Камилла не достанет Джейса, пока тот берет мешки с презентами, а значит достаточно ранить ее, чтобы ограничить подвижность. Рука и нога. Две стрелы. Два точных выстрела. Алек сделал глубокий вдох.

— Давай! — скомандовал Джейс, в то же мгновение стартуя в сторону стола.

Камилла тут же ликующе завопила, вскидывая меч, и Алек отпустил тетиву. Стрела пронзила ее плечо насквозь, почти наверняка перебив сустав. Камиллу несколько отбросило назад в момент удара, а затем раздался обозленный вой, впрочем, рана не помешала ей все же дернуться в сторону Джейса, уже подбегавшего к цели. Воспользовавшись тем, что главную угрозу как минимум ослабили, к столу рванули другие трибуты, один за другим устремившиеся вперед из своих укрытий. Когда Джейс уже схватил мешок Мэдзи и потянулся за вторым, Алек краем глаза заметил Люси — в порядком потрепанной одежде, всю в грязи, она бежала, чуть прихрамывая, и явно не успевала перехватить мешок раньше Джейса. Тем временем Камилла бросила попытки вытащить стрелу и ринулась на Джейса — Алек в то же мгновение выстрелил снова. Случай уберег Камиллу: из-за того, что она в последний момент наклонилась вперед, стрела пришлась по касательной, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она наконец упала.

Алек выдернул из колчана очередную стрелу, изготовившись стрелять, если вдруг кто-то из других трибутов решит напасть, как земля вдруг содрогнулась под ногами, заставив его потерять равновесие. Сначала небольшой толчок, потом еще и еще. Когда чуть впереди вдруг образовалась трещина, начавшая стремительно разрастаться в сторону вышки, постоянно ширясь, а толчки стали настолько сильными, что с ближайшие дома начали буквально разваливаться, Алек закричал:

— Джейс, брось второй мешок! Вышка вот-вот обрушится!

То ли из-за шума, то ли из-за расстояния, но Джейс услышал его крики только когда прямо позади него упала большая каменная плита, чудом не попавшая ему на ноги. В одно мгновение он изменил направление движения и побежал прочь от стола. Трибуты из числа тех, что успели добыть желанный презент от Капитолия, да и те, что не успели, как Люси, также поворачивали обратно, несясь со всех ног.

И тут вышка начала падать. Огромная трещина, что пролегла через нее на всю высоту, расколола здание по пополам, а землетрясение лишило равновесия. Земля ходила ходуном. Огромные куски стен и металл с грохотом ударялись о землю, поднимая облака горячей пыли, затруднявшие обзор и обжигавашие легкие, стоило сделать вдох.

— Джейс! — кашляя прокричал Алек, потеряв напарника из виду. — Джейс! — очередной вдох дался с большим трудом. — Джейс!

Глухо выстрелила пушка, заставив сердце Алека сжаться от тревоги, а Джейса все еще не было видно. Затем еще выстрел. Алеку пришлось схватиться за какую-то стену, сгибаясь пополам от кашля. Вдруг из ниоткуда возникла рука, схватившая его за плечо, а через мгновение показался и ее владелец.

— Бежим, — судорожно дыша выдавил из себя Джейс, с ног до головы покрытый известью.

Позади рушилось самое большое здание арены, камни и щебень разлетались во все стороны, и им уже почти удалось выбраться за пределы этой локальной катастрофы, когда вдруг раздался крик:

— Алек!! — голос Люси был легко узнаваем, даже сквозь грохот землетрясения.

Он замер на месте, вновь вынужденный решать: спасаться самому или спасти Люси. Опять. Время опять против него. Решение, решение... Позволить ей умереть, тем самым став ближе к выигрышу, или дать ей шанс?

— Алек, надо уходить! — хрипло прокричал Джейс, остановившийся чуть впереди.

Его слова будто подстегнули его, в одно мгновение расставив все по своим местам.

— Иди, отнеси Мэдзи лекарства! — отозвался Алек, поворачиваясь обратно. — Мы тебя догоним!

— Алек! Алек, черт бы тебя побрал! Алек!! — донеслись до него крики разозленного Джейса.

Алек старался держаться в стороне от свободного пространства, которое в любой момент могло завалить очередным валом камней, рукой отслеживая свой путь по стене, оставшейся от одного из домов.

— Люси! Люси! — позвал он девушка.

— Я здесь! Алек! — ответ раздался совсем близко, но сквозь пыльное облако не было ничего видно.

Алек устремился на голос и едва не упал, когда вместо земли под ногой оказалась пустота. Он отшатнулся, упал на спину и поспешил откатиться подальше.

— Алек! — снова прокричала Люси. Ее голос раздавался со стороны «пустоты».

Он осторожно подполз ближе, руками проверяя, нет ли впереди других сюрпризов, потому что даже чудо-линзы Магнуса не могли развеять пыль. Наконец он нащупал нечто, что оказалось краем широкой трещины и подобравшись к ней, посмотрел вниз. Люси висела, уцепившись двумя руками за штырь, который торчал из земли, над, как казалось, бесконечной пропастью. Ее лицо покраснело от напряжения, по лбу текли ручьи пота, пальцы то и дело соскальзывали с металла, вынуждая ее перехватывать штырь, чтобы удержаться.

— Помоги мне! — простонала она.

Алек бегло огляделся.

— Ты можешь достать до стены? — он пошарил руками по сторонам, пытаясь найти нечто, что смогло бы сойти за веревку, на мгновение подумал использовать для этого собственный пояс, но тот был слишком короток и вдобавок оказался надорван, грозя развалиться. — Если раскачаться?

— Нет! Я пыталась, — закашлялась Люси.

— Ладно, — Алек перегнулся через край и протянул ей руку. — Возьми меня за руку! Крепко ухватись за мое запястье!

Он не дотянется. Алек это видел. Чтобы все сработало, Люси нужно оторвать руку от штыря и потянуться вверх, а она лишь немного приподняла пальцы, явно боясь упасть.

— Я не могу! — прокричала она.

— Люси, ты должна попробовать! Доверься мне! Я не смогу дотянутся до тебя сам! — прокричал Алек, чувствуя, что сам начал немного соскальзывать вперед. — Быстрее! Иначе мы оба свалимся вниз!

Он видел, как она боролась. Красивое лицо исказил страх. Люси посмотрела вниз и, прикусив губу, нерешительно оторвала от штыря ладонь, тут же вернув ее назад, заходясь долгим кашлем.

— Ты молодец! — прокричал Алек, продолжая тянуться к ней всем телом. Он смог зацепиться ногой за какой-то выступ и рискнул соскользнуть чуть ниже. — Еще чуть-чуть.

Им оставалась пара дюймов. Еще чуть-чуть — один рывок, одна хорошая попытка — и Алек смог бы поймать руку Люси в крепкий захват. Они еле-еле соприкоснулись пальцами, и Алек ликующе вскрикнул. А вот на лице Люси не было видно радости, она тревожно оглянулась назад на пропасть, потом на Алека, все еще тянущегося к ней, несмотря на плохенькую опору, а затем снова посмотрела вниз. Когда она вновь вскинула взгляд, в нем отчетливо читалась до сих пор отсутствовавшая уверенность.

— Позаботься о моей семье, Алек, — вдруг попросила она.

— Нет! Люси! Нет! Тянись! — кричал на нее Алек, но вдруг земля снова затряслась, и руки Люси соскользнули с металла прежде, чем та успела, что-либо сделать.

Он метнулся вперед в безрассудной попытке поймать, удержать, подхватить, но его ладонь всего лишь зачерпнула воздух, а Люси безмолвно исчезла в глубинах пропасти. Спустя минуту выстрелила пушка.

Алек с трудом подтянулся наверх и поднялся на ноги. По его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

Только что у него появилась еще одна причина выжить.

***

Поначалу ему показалось, что он заблудился. Отголоски землетрясения и последовавшего обвала достигли и этих мест, и Алек потратил немало времени, чтобы отыскать дом, где они с Джейсом оставили Мэдзи. Завалы были торопливо откинуты прочь, а сама дверь чуть ли не выбита. Алек поспешил внутрь

— Джейс! Мэдзи!

Пройдя в дальнюю комнату, он замер на пороге. Джейс стоял над Мэдзи, изо рта которой стекала струйка крови, а в глазах отчетливо читалась едва теплящаяся жизнь. Алек метнулся к ним, подхватывая и укладывая голову девочки к себе на колени.

— Когда я вернулся, она кашляла кровью, — заговорил Джейс, кивнув на пятна, пропитавшую одежду Мэдзи и одеяло. — Я попытался дать ей лекарство, — только теперь Алек заметил небольшой контейнер, валявшийся на полу, — но это все только ухудшило, кровь пошла носом, она едва не захлебнулась. Мы опоздали, Алек.

— Алек... — вдруг раздался тонкий девичий голос, заставив их обоих ошеломленно уставиться на еле живую девочку.

— Да, Мэдзи? — наклонился к ней Алек чуть ли не вплотную.

— Спасибо... — еле слышно проговорила та.

Она еле-еле сжала его руку, тяжело задышала, зашлась в приступе очередного кровавого кашля, а затем наконец замолкла. Ее распахнутые глаза смотрели прямо на Алека, а губы, окрашенные красными каплями, остались растянуты в легкой улыбке.

Пушка выстрелила еще один раз.

***

Перед глазами все плыло. Алек тер их, шмыгал носом, списывая это на последствия действия пыли, а потом понял, что плачет. Он вытер слезы рукавом, пытаясь устроить Мэдзи поудобнее на нехитрой лежанке, хоть и понимал бессмысленность всех своих действий. Джейс с опаской наблюдал за ним со стороны, будто ждал, что тот вот-вот сорвется и бросится на него с оружием, пока Алек перетряс мешок, предназначавшийся для Мэдзи, обнаружив там бутылку воды и мягкую булку хлеба, которые они тут же разделили.

Уходя, Алек бросил взгляд на спокойное лицо Мэдзи, вновь почувствовав липкую дрожь от одной только мысли, что на ее месте мог оказаться Макс.

Стоило выйти на улицу, Алек и Джейс задохнулись от жара. От тусклого света все вокруг было в красных тонах, раскаленный воздух обжигал легкие при каждом вздохе, а одежда мгновенно пропиталась от пота.

— У них что, датчики поломались? — тяжело дыша пробормотал Джейс, отбрасывая со лба челку.

— Нагнетают к финалу, — отозвался Алек, делая пару глотков воды. — Допивай. Лучше бросить все лишнее здесь.

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Пойдем к Рогу, — ответил тот, отбрасывая прочь рюкзак и проверяя крепления на ножнах и колчане со стрелами. — Нас осталось четверо. Пора с этим заканчивать.

— Или мы, или они? — фыркнул Джейс, выливая остатки воды себе на голову.

— Или мы, или они, — кивнул Алек, поднимая голову и вдруг замирая. — Джейс?

— Да? — отозвался он, встряхивая мокрыми волосами.

— Бросай все лишнее и достань меч.

— Что? — Джейс обернулся и тут же напрягся.

В десяти шагах от них замерло существо, более всего напоминавшее гигантского петуха. Огромный клюв, перемазанный кровью, потрепанный темный гребень. Вот только вместо крыльев у него имелось две весьма устрашающего вида лапы, оканчивавшихся тремя длинными загнутыми когтями. Переродок угрожающе переступал ногами, покачивал головой и совсем не по-петушиному рычал, оглашая своим криками всю округу.

— Так, — тут же перешел на шепот Джейс. — Медленно отступаем назад.

— Джейс, — снова позвал его Алек, кивком указывая тому за спину.

Обернувшись, Джейс увидел такое же чудище, выходящее из проулка, а услышав треск, заметил еще одну особь, засевшую на развалинах с другой стороны. Все три существа то и дело порыкивали, делая резкие выпады в их сторону, беспокойно переступая лапами. Алек медленно вытащил лук и стрелу, изготовившись стрелять, Джейс вскинул меч, и именно в этот момент переродки решили напасть. Одного Алек застрелил, второй кинулся на Джейса, а клюв третьего Алек остановил, вовремя вскинув лук. Удар туши опрокинул его на землю, на секунду вышибив дух. Гигантский клюв щелкал в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, из него несло гнилью и помоями, а на лицо Алеку упали капли мерзкой слюны серо-зеленого оттенка, от одного запаха которой хотелось блевать.

— Джейс! — прокричал Алек, понимая, что самому откинуть тварь ему просто не хватит сил.

Тот наконец расправился со своим противником, проткнув твари череп, и отпихнув труп ногой, вонзил меч в тушу, все еще рвавшуюся к горлу Алека. Когда переродок затих, Джейс помог Алеку подняться.

— Фу, — поморщился Джейс, почуяв запах слюны. — Ну и мерзость.

Не успели они оправиться, земля задрожала, над развалинами раздался многоголосый рык, а затем целый выводок таких же переродков, несшихся прямо на них, показался в паре сотен метров..

— Бежим! — прокричал Джейс, устремляясь прочь, а Алек последовал за ним.

Через пару минут бега стало ясно, что нападение этих недоптиц — тщательно спланированный и постоянно корректируемый план по наиболее быстрой их «доставке» к Рогу Изобилия, где наверняка уже ждали своих последних жертв Джонатан и Лилит. При малейшей попытке Алека или Джейса выбрать иной путь, кроме самого короткого, на их пути оказывалась очередная партия переродков. Завалы на некоторых улицах несколько затрудняли бег, но лишь когда впереди уже показался знакомый изгиб Рога, ситуация осложнилась.

Алек бежал впереди, когда позади него вдруг раздался вскрик.

— Алек!

Обернувшись, он увидел, что одна из тварей сумела тяпнуть Джейса за плечо и теперь, не выпуская того из свой пасти, трясла из сторону в сторону, точно надеясь, что он распадется на части. Стрела легла на лук прежде, чем он успел даже подумать, и вонзилась точно монстру в глаз. Джейс со стоном упал на землю.

— Джейс! — подбежал к нему Алек. — Ты как? Как плечо?

— Порядок, — с болезненной гримасой на лице отозвался Джейс. — Болит, только когда пытаюсь шевелиться.

Алек помог ему подняться, мельком осмотрев рану.

— Кровит не сильно.

— Она перемолола мне кости, — отозвался Джейс, переходя на бег. — Я слышал треск. Хорошо, хоть меч держу в другой руке.

— Бежим, — быстро оглянувшись на переродков, кивнул Алек.

Стоило им буквально вывалиться в тень, отброшенную Рогом Изобилия, переродки остановились, а потом и вовсе растворились среди развалин.

— Нет времени отдыхать, — тяжело дыша поднялся на колени Алек. — Профи могут напасть в любой момент, — он встал на ноги и огляделся по сторонам, чуть щурясь от тусклого блеска металла, из которого был сооружен Рог.

— Любишь ты ломать кайф, — простонал Джейс, с кряхтением поднимаясь на ноги. — И как Магнусу только удалось меня уговорить?

— Без понятия, я все еще жду, пока ты мне об этом расскажешь... — Алек настороженно оглядывался по сторонам.

— Дело было так. Сидел я, ждал своей очереди на интервью...

— Джейс, в сторону! — Алек кинулся вперед, едва заметил какое-то движение, отталкивая того прочь.

Кнут, который, судя по силе удара, должен был раскроить Джейсу грудь, хлестанул Алека по лицу самым кончиком, оставив длинную рану, идущую наискосок от брови через всю щеку.

— Воу! Воу! Тише, детка, ты обещала не шалить! — раздался задорный голос с легко различимыми нотками сарказма.

— По-моему, он стал еще привлекательней, — справившись с оглушительной болью и жаром, мгновенно охватившим лицо, Алек увидел Лилит — ее тонкая фигура была затянута в точно такой же костюм как и у всех, единственным отличием был жесткий корсет, явно бывший подарком спонсоров. Темные волосы оказались уложены за спину, а в руке она сжимала кнут, которым небрежно пощелкивала. — Красное ему к лицу.

Джонатан также выглядел слишком свежим и отдохнувшим для человека, который провел несколько дней на арене Голодных игр. Нет, конечно, можно было найти некоторые следы — испачканные в грязи и пыли ботинки, ссадины на лбу и сбитые костяшки, но в целом он выглядел так, как будто уже выиграл и вот-вот оденет на голову долгожданную корону.

— Согласен, — кивнул он, приглаживая зачесанные волосы, а потом будто заметил пристальный взгляд Алека. — Что? — он картинно покрутился на месте, демонстрируя себя. — Нравлюсь? Только что купались с Лилит в колодце. Ну, сами понимаете: я обнажен, она обнажена, тесные объятия, ласковые руки... Думаю, мы показали капитолийцам кое-что новенькое! Хотя... — он окинул Алека и Джейса, злобно стискивавшего рукоять своего меча, долгим взглядом, — я бы даже заплатил, чтобы посмотреть, как это делали вы. Белое и черное, сила и страсть... чрезвычайно возбуждающее зрелище!

— Заткни свою пасть! — прорычал Джейс.

— О, неужели он тебе не дал? — картинно загрустил Джонатан. — Это улучшает мое мнение об Алеке, и ухудшает — о тебе. Не смог уломать недотрогу? Теряешь сноровку, братик.

— Я тебе не брат, — резко возразил Джейс.

— Спорный момент, — отозвался тот, вновь переведя взгляд на Алека. — В другой раз отлично поболтали бы, Алек, но сейчас мне надо опять надрать малышу Джейсу его упругий зад. Лили, — обратился он к девушке. — Постарайся его не убить. У меня тоже есть желания.

— Не могу обещать, — хриплым голосом заметила та, взмахивая кнутом.

Алек успел отскочить от удара, краем глаза заметив, как Джейс и Джонатан схлестнулись в сражении на мечах. Звон столкнувшегося металла волной пронесся над Рогом Изобилия.

— А ты быстрый! — радостно воскликнула Лилит. — Будет весело!

Его ответом были стрелы, выпущенные одна за одной. От первой она увернулась, вторая пролетела в дюйме от ее головы, а вот третья вонзилась в плечо руки, которой Лилит держала кнут.

— А! — застонала она от боли, резко обламывая стрелу. — Ничего! Так будет даже интереснее! — и ринулась на него, сжимая свое оружие в руке.

Алек был готов к удару и легко увернулся. Может, он не был также хорош в драке, как Джейс, но мог ему противостоять и довольно долго, а значит мог устоять и против другого профи. Лилит была хороша. Стремительная, ловкая, она легко оборачивала против Алека и его рост, и его силу, подныривая под руку, уходя от ударов, вынуждая его терять равновесие. Между тем она то и дело била его по лицу, животу, целя в солнечное сплетение, ногами метила в пах, и только чудом Алеку удавалось избегать серьезных увечий.

Вскоре Алек стал уставать. Кровь, сочившаяся из раны, заливала глаза, мешая и отвлекая, от жары все тело казалось вялым и тяжелым, а нижняя челюсть нещадно ныла после особо удачного удара Лилит. И она этим воспользовалась. Ловкая подсечка сбила его с ног, кнут обвил шею, локоть Лилит прижался к затылку, затягивая бич туже, и Алек инстинктивно схватился за него, пытаясь оттянуть, чтобы сделать вздох. Лента кнута сдавила горло, почти мгновенно перекрыв доступ к воздуху. Жалкие его капли со свистом проникали в легкие, причиняя больше боли, чем облегчения, перед глазами все расплылось, превратившись в неясные силуэты, кожа горела, сердце судорожно билось, а в голове стучало одинокое: «Неужели это все?»

Он почти сдался. Руки ослабели, а тело напряглось, точно приготовилось забиться в агонии, а дальше... галлюцинация от недостатка кислорода или плод воображения, но Алек вдруг явственно услышал голос Магнуса:

— Сдаешься? Александр, а как же твое обещание?

Перед глазами промелькнуло залитое слезами лицо Макса, грустные глаза Изабель, отстраненно-печальный Роберт, заламывающая руки Мариз и Магнус. Яркий, контрастный, живой, выбивающийся из колеи, горячий, откровенный, странный... правильный. Его взгляд — плавленное золото с еле заметными теплыми искрами.

— Александр...

Алек будто очнулся. Хотя сознание по-прежнему стремилось ускользнуть от него, он постарался оторвать одну из рук от стягивавшего его шею кнута и потянулся к закрепленному на бедре кинжалу. Не сразу, но он смог дотянуться до рукояти и вытащить тот из ножен. Перехватив его поудобней, он оглянулся через плечо на Лилит, вынужденную стоять максимально близко к нему, чтобы удерживать хлыст натянутым достаточно сильно, не давая ему дышать. И, еще раз перехватив холодную рукоять, вонзил острие максимально высоко.  
Острие прошло мимо края корсета, защищавшего Лилит от таких атак, пройдя всего половиной дюйма ниже, над лоном, а стоило Алеку неловко провернуть кинжал, застряло, впившись в кость. Лилит с криком откинула кнут прочь, и Алек в то же мгновение зашелся долгим судорожным кашлем. Он жадно хватал воздух ртом, медленно распутывая петли хлыста, а избавившись от них, опираясь на лук, который нашел чуть в стороне, с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Лилит ползала в собственной крови. Кинжал, все еще торчавший из раны, не давал внутренностям вывалиться наружу, но наметанным глазом Алек тут же заметил, как приподнимаются края плоти, точно нутро девушки рвется на свободу из ненадежной, поврежденной оболочки. Заметив Алека, Лилит попыталась дотянуться до кнута, но стоило той прижаться животом к земле, кинжал, приобретя дополнительную опору, вонзился глубже. Кончик его показался из ее спины в то же мгновение, что девушка взвыла раненым зверем. Постепенно яростный крик перешел в рыдания и всхлипы, а когда Алек уже натянул тетиву, намереваясь прервать ее мучения, глухо выстрелила пушка.

Он обернулся, пытаясь найти Джейса и Джонатана, которых совершенно потерял из виду в пылу сражения с Лилит. Те обнаружились у самого края площадки — судя по резким, коротким ударам, оба порядком устали, но подобравшись поближе Алек с удовлетворением заметил, что Джейс явно выигрывал. Джонатан допустил явную оплошность — пропустил достаточно серьезный выпад, что позволило Джейсу отвести его руку в сторону и ударить кулаком, заставив противника потерять ориентацию и контроль над поединком. Еще один удар — меч Джейса прошелся по касательной, лишь чуть задев ногу Джонатана, а вот следующий оказался более удачным — пришелся по животу, пусть и не глубоко. Этот удар заставил Джонатана упасть, а Джейса ликующе повернуться в сторону Алеку, что торопливо бежал в его сторону.

Но пушка еще не стреляла.

— Джейс!! — закричал, что есть мочи Алек, натягивая тетиву.

Он опоздал. Стрела прошла мимо, а из груди Джейса торчал меч.

Когда Алек уже почти отпустил тетиву, чтобы прикончить мерзавца, Джейс лежал на земле, а Джонатан игриво прислонил меч к его горлу.

— Не-а! Если хочешь, чтобы твой дружок еще пожил, придется придержать свой лук, — пригрозил он Алеку, довольно улыбнувшись, когда тот последовал его приказу. — Отлично. Признаюсь, было довольно хитро держать в секрете, насколько ты умен с ним в руках. Ты буквально разрушил все наши планы на эти игры.

— Какая жалость, — хмыкнул Алек, подойдя чуть ближе, но на достаточном удалении от Джонатана, краем глаза беспокойно посматривая на стремительно бледнеющего Джейса.

— Знаешь, мы во многом похожи, — задумчиво пробормотал Джонатан. — Нас обоих растили победители. Вот только меня растили, чтобы я мог убивать, а тебя — чтобы ты мог умереть.

— Любопытная теория. Проверим? — торопливо предложил Алек.

— Это будет интересно, — пробормотал Джонатан, отступая сторону, чтобы Алек мог подобрать меч, оброненный Джейсом.

Стоило Алеку это сделать, он напал. В его движениях не было изящества или игры, он действительно стремился к одной-единственной цели — смерти соперника. Каждый удар выверен, силен, оглушителен, и держи Алек меч в первый раз, он был бы уже мертв. Удар, взмах, столкновение, скрежет металла, тяжелое дыхание, капли крови — что Алека, что Джонатана, — пачкающие кожу. Противостояние прервал Джонатан несколько минут спустя, резко отшатнувшись от взметнувшегося меча.

— Неплохо. Ты хороший соперник, Алек. Вот только меч — явно не твое оружие, — резюмировал тот, явно ожидая от него какой-либо реакции, а когда ее не последовало, снова напал.

Все внутри Алека клокотало и кипело от негодования. Все эти чувства, что будил в нем Джонатан, игры, Капитолий, все, что накипело с момента Жатвы — ярость, гнев, горе, ненависть, злоба — все бушевало, бурлило, рвалось наружу. Хотелось убить, растоптать, уничтожить, закричать, потому что Джонатан — убийца, хладнокровный, жестокий убийца, планомерно убивавший детей, потому что выиграть игры в его больном на голову семействе считается почетными и престижным. А еще больше потому, что из-за него, из-за Джонатана, и из-за таких как он — жадных до крови, зрелищ, чужих, выставленных напоказ чувств капитолийцев — он, Алек, теперь убийца тоже. Адамант. Сильва. Крис. Мэдзи. Люси. Лилит. А теперь Джейс. Все эти люди, с которыми он говорил, дружил, общался, доверял, мертвы или умирают, и Алек не может, но вынужден, оставить все как есть.

Джонатан неловко споткнулся на неровной земле, что дало Алеку мгновение — не больше — и он им воспользовался.

— Ты прав, — согласился он с его словами, в следующую секунду вонзив стрелу, которую все это время держал припрятанной, ему в глотку снизу вверх.

Изо рта Джонатана полилась кровь, что забрызгала и без того грязного Алека с головы до ног, изумленные, широко распахнутые глаза замерли, громким, привычным гулом прогремела пушка, и только потом его тело мешком грохнулось на пыльную землю.

— Джейс! — Алек кинулся к другу. — Джейс!

— Отличный удар, — каждое слово давалось тому с невероятным трудом. Кожа Джейса побледнела, став практически серой, из-за чего капли крови казались пятнами чернил, случайно пролитыми на безупречный холст. — Ты видел... его лицо?

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Алек, сумев выдавить из себя кривую улыбку. — Можешь пошевелиться?

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Джейс, даже не пытаясь что-то изменить в своем положении. — Валентин учил нас этому удару годами. Место, ударив в которое, можно перебить позвоночник и пронзить сердце. Конечно, Джонатан как всегда схалтурил. Иначе я был бы уже мертв.

— Значит, у нас есть еще время, — шмыгнул носом Алек, пытаясь осмотреть рану, что тот неловко зажимал рукой.

Дрожащие пальцы сомкнулись на его кисти.

— Время уже вышло, брат, — с трудом прохрипел Джейс. — Я... чувствую.. как это подступает. Тьма. Как будто чье-то... холодное дыхание... на затылке.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался Алек.

— Передай от меня Магнусу... — Джейс с шумом вздохнул, — что... он... козел.

Лицо Джейса будто в замедленной съемке исказила кривая улыбка, заставившая Алека невольно улыбнуться в ответ, а затем Джейс затих. И стоило пушке выстрелить в последний раз, над ареной раздался довольный голос:

— Дамы и господа, поприветствуйте победителя пятьдесят третьих Голодных игр!

***

— Итак, Алек, — Цезарь Фликерман, сидевший напротив, сиял довольной улыбкой, как будто ему только что вручили гигантские сокровища. — На арене все выглядит иначе, не так ли?

— Это слабо сказано, — хрипло отозвался Алек, сидя в кресле.

— Но то, как ты держался... я прямо-таки обязан сказать, что ты — просто невероятен! — Цезарь повернулся к зрителем. — Я ведь прав?

Толпа оглушающе заревела, подтверждая его слова, на что Алек лишь ухмыльнулся. Он чувствовал себя раздавленным и это не менялось. Казалось, остатки чувств, поддерживавших его все это время: стремление вернуться домой, ненависть к Капитолию, гнев на остальных трибутов, все это излилось из него вместе с кровью, что он потерял на арене. Он был пуст.

По пути с арены он потерял сознание и очнулся в белой изолированной комнате с одной-единственной кроватью и капельницей в вене. Он не понимал, где он, кто он, что происходит, а затем вдруг раздался голос:

— Мне очень жаль, Александр.

Это был Магнус. Облаченный во все те же яркие сверкающие одежды, с темной подводкой вокруг глаз и перекрашенными прядями волос в тон к его золотистым глазам. Такой же, если бы не глубокие тени, свидетельствовавшие об усталости. И Алек вспомнил все. Воспоминания нахлынули на него волнами, одно за другим, старт, бег к оружию, Адамант, Сильва... смерти, кровь, пушка, удар мечом, пушка, худое тельце Мэдзи, пушка, рука Люси, пушка, улыбка на лице Джейса, пушка, пушка, пушка. Казалось, что это буквально разрывало его изнутри, и если бы не тихий шепот и мягкое тепло ладони, легшей ему на плечо, вряд ли бы он нашел дорогу обратно.

Магнус не отходил от него все последующие дни. Восстановление. Лечение.

— ...они не знают, что подействовало на линзы: жар арены, удар или уже недостаток кислорода от удушения, возможно все это вместе, но они вплавились в твою роговицу. Прости...

Теперь при взгляде в зеркало Алек каждый раз замирал, рассматривая свое лицо. Восемнадцать лет на него смотрели карие глаза — такие же, как у Изабель, Макса, родителей. Теперь же каждый раз смотря на свое отражение он сталкивался с ясным голубым оттенком, который странным образом искажал его лицо, делая его каким-то другим. Более аристократичным. Тонким. Острым.

Магнус оставался рядом, когда ему наконец позволили отдохнуть в его комнатах в тренировочном центре, и разбудил, стоило Алеку закричать от кошмара.

Да, теперь он кричал. Каждую ночь. А Магнус был рядом. И говорил. Отвлекал. Поддерживал. Пока родители делали все, чтобы он как можно быстрее отправился домой.  
Алек перевел взгляд в закулисье за спиной Фликермана, где его ждал Магнус. Точно так же, как и на интервью перед играми. И благодарно кивнул, когда тот коротко помахал пальцами.

— И все же, Алек, — Цезарь вдруг снова повернулся к нему лицу. — За время игр случилось много моментов, когда я и — я уверен — весь остальной Панем плакал вместе с тобой. Но я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о Джейсе.

Алек с трудом сдержал дрожь.

— Что ты почувствовал, когда понял, что тебе не удастся его спасти? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался ведущий.

— Это сложно объяснить, — Алек попытался быть честным.

— И все же?

— За это время, что мы провели вместе, он стал мне ближе, чем просто друг, — осторожно подбирая слова, пояснил Алек. — Он стал мне еще одним братом, которого я совсем не ожидал найти здесь. Я буду его оплакивать.

— А мы будем оплакивать его вместо с тобой, — тут же подхватил Цезарь. — Аплодисменты.

Зал вновь сотрясли овации, которые Фликерман умело прервал:

— Но поговорим, о хорошем, Алек! Благодаря Джейсу мы узнали то, что ты, проказник, ото всех нас скрывал!

— Неужели? — с трудом скрыл сарказм Алек, заметив, как развеселился скрытый от прицела камер Магнус.

— У тебя есть дома невеста! Какая она? Жажду подробностей! — даже чересчур восхищенно воскликнул Цезарь.

— Увы, сомневаюсь, что она меня ждет, — Алек постарался ответить максимально уклончиво, изо всех сил игнорируя жадные взгляды впереди сидящих зрителей, которые буквально умоляли, выпрашивали у него подробности. — Мы обговорили все еще до моей отправки в Капитолий, так что... у меня больше нет невесты.

— Если она тебя любит, то несомненно ждет! — возразил Фликерман с неизменно счастливой гримасой.

— Это была не та помолвка, в которой стоит говорить о чувствах, — Алек заметил, что Магнус вдруг отвел глаза. Будто он смущался того, что Алек, не сводивший с него взгляда в течение почти всего интервью, мог бы в них заметить.

— Значит, теперь ты полностью свободен? — уточнил Цезарь.

— Да, думаю, что так, — согласился Алек, вдруг понимая, что это действительно случилось.

Он свободен. Не абсолютно свободен, потому что Капитолий никогда не позволит ему выскользнуть из его цепей, но теперь он действительно волен выбирать. Он может остаться здесь и построить карьеру. Может вернуться и обнять сестру и брата. Может сделать все то, в чем долгое время себя отказывал. Даже то о чем боялся подумать. Это ли не свобода?

— И что же ты теперь будешь делать? — спросил Цезарь, подмигивая ему. — Теперь, когда все дороги открыты? Какой будет твой следующий шаг?

— Стану делать, что захочу, — вдруг осознав, что хотел сделать уже давно, ответил Алек. — И начну прямо сейчас. В конце концов, думаю, я заслужил это право.

— О, несомненно! — откликнулся тот, тут же растерявшись, когда Алек поднялся на ноги и устремился к кулисам за его стеной. — А что происходит?

Подойдя к Магнусу, Алек буквально вытащил его на сцену под изумленные шепотки зала.

— Александр, что ты делаешь? — как можно тише прошипел Магнус, грозно сверкнув глазами.

Алек смотрел на него, жадно впитывая всем существом его недовольство: сузившиеся от раздражения зрачки, встрепанные волосы, напряженные плечи. От Магнуса все еще пахло сандалом, и Алек запоздало попытался понять, как так вышло, что этот аромат стал ассоциироваться с покоем и безопасностью? Перед глазами промелькнули все их разговоры и подначивания, полуночные посиделки на балконе и жар, что оседал на коже, стоило Магнусу подойти чуть ближе. Сердце тревожно застучало в груди, стоило Алеку припомнить неясный сон, наполненный возбуждением, что приснился ему накануне старта игр. Дыхание перехватило, а ладони взмокли от пота будто у взволнованного подростка.

— Алек! — раздался тихий голос Мариз, появившейся за кулисой.

— Хватит, — осадил ее одним-единственным словом Алек, вновь переводя взгляд на Магнуса.

— Что ты делаешь? — еще раз спросил тот.

— То, что захочу, — все-таки отозвался Алек, стремительно наклоняясь к его губам.

Когда Магнус не отклонился, а подался навстречу, вселенная взорвалась. Магнус немного привстал на цыпочки — даже его каблуков было недостаточно, чтобы догнать Алека в росте, — его руки мягко легли ему на грудь, а тело прижалось вплотную. Алек жадно терзал его губы, то прикусывая, то посасывая, страстно переплетаясь с ним языками. Его колотило от возбуждения и эйфории, а руки, губы, запах Магнуса — единственное, что держало его привязанным к этой реальности.

Ничего больше не имело значения. А Капитолий... что ж. Алек готов был сыграть против него еще раз.


End file.
